Une semaine chez les moldus
by Celikwi
Summary: POV de Drago. Suite à un pari stupide, moi Drago Malfoy ainsi que Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Greg et Vince devons passer une semaine sans magie dans le monde moldu avec pour seuls guide Harry Potter et sa clique !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Une semaine chez les moldus (toute ma vie dans tes bras)

**Auteur :** Celikwi

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse JKR ! Seule l'idée de l'histoire est à moi !

**Résumé :** _POV de Drago_. Suite à un pari stupide, moi Drago Malfoy ainsi que Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Greg et Vince devons passer une semaine sans magie dans le monde moldu avec pour seuls guides Harry Potter et sa clique !

**Rating :** M on sait jamais comme ça part d'un délire stupide on sait jamais jusqu'où mon cerveau malade peut aller ! Y'aura peut-être un lemon qui sait si vous êtes bien sage et que vous me laissez plein de reviews !

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** ceci est un slash ! Donc une histoire un ou plusieurs couples homosexuels. Homophobes si ça ne vous plaît pas vous pouvez toujours partir il suffit juste de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite !

**Note 2 :** Au début ça devait juste être un one-shot mais, finalement je m'éclate tellement que je pense faire 2 ou 3 chapitres en plus !

**Note 3 :** J'adore les reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'accepte n'importe quelle critique !

**Une semaine chez les moldus (toute ma vie dans tes bras)** _POV de Drago_

**1er jour**

Merlin ! Mais comment en est-on arrivé là ? Question purement rhétorique, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mais pourquoi avons-nous accepté ce pari stupide ? Je crois qu'il faut que je vous explique depuis le début de l'histoire. La guerre battait son plein et les deux camps enchaînaient batailles sur batailles. Et le moment est venu pour moi de faire un choix entre suivre les traces de mon père c'est-à-dire devenir l'esclave d'un être sanguinaire mégalo complètement siphonné du bocal ou rejoindre les rangs d'un camp où la victoire reposait sur les épaules d'un adolescent qui ne s'était pas vu grandir et qui ne croyait même pas en ses propres capacités. Après des jours de réflexion, l'évidence m'était apparue : si je ne voulais pas me perdre moi-même et garder le peu de respect que j'avais encore pour ma personne, je ne devais pas me laisser apposer la marque des ténèbres et j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix, le camp de la lumière. Nombreux serpentards qui avaient peur du Lord Noir, ont repris courage et m'ont suivi. Comme ce fut le cas pour Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Grégory et Théodore. Et nous avons gagné. Cette putain de guerre nous l'avons gagnée. Avec beaucoup de pertes, certes mais Voldemort avait été anéanti par Saint-Harry-Potter-le-Survivant-et-maintenant-le-sauveur-du-monde-sorcier !

Deux ans après la bataille finale, Dumbledore, ce vieux timbré qui aurait bien besoin de prendre sa retraite, avait eu la brillantissime idée de réunir toutes les maisons de notre promotion pour une petite journée « commémorative » à Poudlard. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'y suis allé alors qu'au départ j'avais nullement l'intention d'y pointer le bout de mon nez ! Peut-être parce que ma « très chère » Pansy m'y a trainé de force en me promettant milles souffrances si je ne lui obéissais pas (c'est qu'elle ferait peur même à Voldemort quand elle se met en colère) Mais lorsque mes anciens camarades de dortoirs et moi sommes arrivés à Poudlard, j'ai eu un choc ! Mr Harry-je-suis-devenu-canon-et-super-sexy-sans-m'en-rendre-compte-Potter était là, devant moi, affublé de ses deux fidèles toutous j'ai nommé la belette et Miss-je-sais-tout ! Et Mr-j'ai-des-fesses-sublimes-mais-je-sais-pas-m'habiller-pour-le-mettre-en-valeur souriait à tout va, apparemment ravi de revenir ici, lieu de la dernière bataille qui a failli lui coûter la vie et bien plus. Comment vous me trouvez un poil obsédé par lui ? Bah depuis le temps vous auriez dû vous en rendre compte plus tôt non ? Ça fait des années que j'éprouve bien autre chose que de la haine pour le sauveur du monde sorcier. Tout le monde avait bien vu que lorsque je lui envoyait des insultes en 6e année c'était juste pour attirer son regard, tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard avaient vu que je le désirait, que je le voulait ! Tous sauf lui ! ... Et vous aussi apparemment ! Quand il m'a vu, il s'était approché de moi avec un grand sourire qui m'a fait fondre sur place et m'a tendu la main pour me saluer. Cette main ... qu'elle était douce, chaude, elle dégageait à la fois tant de force et de douceur ! J'aurais pu la garder dans la mienne pour l'éternité. Finalement, il m'a relâché la main pour saluer Pansy, Théo, Greg, Vince et Blaise et moi j'ai passé le reste de la journée sur un petit nuage en repensant à cette poignée de main. La journée aurait pu se finir ainsi si ces idiots de Gryffondor n'avaient pas proposé cette foutue partie de Quidditch ! Ça devait être un match amical Gryffondor contre Serpentard, vu que, lors de notre 7e année, nous n'avons pas pu le faire à cause de cette fichue bataille ! Enfin bon, pour corser un peu l'affaire, mes « supers amis que j'adore » ont voulu faire un pari : si on gagne, leur équipe devra alors jouer les esclaves pour nous pendant une semaine (moi ça me plaisait assez j'aurais bien fait du petit pote Potter mon esclave personnel ... hehe) ce à quoi ces « chers » gryffys ont répondu que si eux gagnaient notre équipe devrait passer une semaine chez les moldus, SANS MAGIE, avec eux pour guides. Et devinez qui a gagné ? En même temps, en 6 années consécutives je n'ai jamais réussi à attraper le vif d'or contre Harry. Ça n'allait pas commencer ce jour-là, sachant qu'il est devenu joueur professionnel ! Même si j'étais super motivé par la vision d'un gryffy brun aux yeux émeraude jouant les esclaves pour réaliser mes moindres fantasmes.

Nous voilà donc, Pansy, Greg, Vince, Théo, Blaise et moi, dans la maison de Mr-trop-senuel-pour-la-survie-d'un-pauvre-serpy, entourés d'objets authentiquement moldus, nous installant dans les chambres mises à notre disposition (merlin il ne se refuse rien le survivant, sa maison possède un nombre de pièces incroyables si je n'avais pas moi-même vécu dans un manoir une grande partie de m vie, j'en serais vert de jalousie !), perdus au milieu de gryffondors les yeux brillants de la bonne blague qu'ils sont en train de nous faire, j'ai nommé la belette, Miss-je-sais-tout, la belette femelle, Seamus l'actuel petit-ami de Blaise, Dean étant celui de Pansy et Harry Potter qui, s'il n'arrête pas de se déhancher de cette façon, va se faire violer sur la table du salon ! Faudrait quand même que je profite de cette semaine pour savoir si Harry est oui ou non gay lui aussi !

La première journée se termine enfin ! On l'aura passé à apprendre à se servir de ces appareils « erlectoméganer » comme la catefière ou le lave-linge (d'ailleurs on s'est bien marré quand la machine s'est mise à cracher de la mousse de partout parce que Blaise avait mis trop de produit) et là je vais enfin pouvoir aller prendre une bonne douche chaude ! Je prends donc toutes mes affaires de toilettes et me dirige vers la salle de bain que j'ai en commun avec Blaise, Seamus et Harry quand ce dernier sort de celle-ci vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain enroulée autour de la taille ! Merlin c'est pas possible d'être aussi beau ! Enfin si je suis pas mal non plus dans le genre mais là ! Il a un torse à damner un saint (et dieu sait que je n'en suis pas un) : des pectoraux bien dessinés et des abdominaux ... je crois que je me suis arrêté de respirer quand j'ai vu cette goutte d'eau glisser de ses abdominaux jusqu'à la serviette ! Comme j'aurais aimé être cette goutte d'eau. Je sors finalement de ma contemplation lorsque l'ange en face de moi se racle la gorge et je me précipite pour prendre sa place dans la salle de bain qui garde encore l'odeur de pêche, son odeur, celle de Harry, _mon_ Harry. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas vu mon érection. Finalement je crois qu'une douche froide s'impose sinon je suis bon pour les travaux manuels !

Merlin ! La semaine va être dure je le sens !

**2e jour**

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Enfin si mais les rares fois où j'ai réussi à trouver le sommeil des images de Harry torse nu sortant de la salle de bain sont revenues me hanter. Résultat, j'ai fini par m'endormir assez tard (ou très tôt ça dépend du point de vue) et je me suis réveillé ce matin avec une belle érection ! Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner rapidement dans la salle de bain sans me faire remarquer ! ... par les couilles de merlin c'est déjà occupé ! Et par les gémissements que j'entends les deux personnes présentes, qui ne peuvent être que Blaise et son chéri, en ont pour un moment ! Quand je vous dis que je suis maudit ! Et voilà le survivant dans toute sa splendeur qui arrive ! Merlin ! Cet air ensommeillé et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude lui donnent un air à la fois sauvage et tendre, on dirait un petit garçon ! Tout simplement adorable ! Cette fois-ci c'est clair je suis raide dingue de lui ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras à ce moment-là et de le couvrir de baiser, de passer ma main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer encore plus ! Oh non, je suis encore plus excité ! Vite penser à quelque chose d'horrible, MacGonagal en string ... pas assez fort ... elle et Dumbledore qui se font des mamours sous l'oeil pervers et excité de Rusard ... ouf ça va mieux ! Bon je peux me passer de la douche froide pour le moment.

C'est à l'instant où Harry me rejoint devant la porte qu'on peut entendre « Oh putain Blaise ! » en un grand cri de jouissance. Plus mal à l'aise que nous deux devant cette porte je crois que ça n'existe pas. Et voilà Harry qui se met à rougir de la plus belle des façons. Il est vraiment trop craquant pour mes pauvres neurones.

« Y'en a qui ont de la chance tu crois pas ? » me dit-il.

Attends que veux-tu dire par là ? C'est une proposition ? Harry ait pitié pour mon pauvre petit cœur et dis-moi que tu es attiré par les hommes en général et par moi en particulier.

« Quoi le grand survivant, le preux chevalier sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin envierait-il un couple d'homosexuel ? Serait-il gay ? » réponds-moi s'il te plaît et sauves mon cœur du naufrage.

« Peut-être »

Mais c'est quoi cette réponse à deux balles ? Et c'est quoi ce sourire ? Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?

« Fermes la bouche Drago sinon tu vas gober les mouches et il y a mieux pour le petit déjeuner tu penses pas ? Ça te choque tant que ça ? »

Déconnexion du cerveau de Drago Malfoy sous le poids de trop d'information en même temps pour mes pauvres neurones en surchauffe: il vient de m'appeler par mon prénom (bah oui même si on était dans le même camp, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes comme s'appeler par nos noms de famille) et il confirme être gay ! Après quelque minutes à jouer la carpe et faire une tentative de reconnexion de cerveau réussie, je parviens à articuler :

« Pourquoi ça me choquerait ? Il me semble que la presse à fait assez de choux gras là-dessus : _Le dernier héritier de la famille Malfoy est gay !_ C'était bien le titre de la gazette non ? »

Et là c'est à son tour de faire une belle imitation du poisson.

« Quoi t'étais pas au courant ?

- Bah j'ai été absent pendant un long moment et je me suis désinscrit de ce torchon qu'ils osent appeler journal. » Me répond-il avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Ravi ? Ravi ! Mais voilà qui est intéressant, finalement cette semaine se présente bien.

« Bon et si on allait prendre notre petit déjeuner ? » Enchaine-t-il tout joyeux.

Je le suis jusque dans la cuisine où Hermione est déjà présente, le café prêt, les toasts grillés, les œufs brouillés et le bacon en cours de préparation et une belette la bave à la bouche et les yeux d'un affamé qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis une semaine. Nous sommes rejoints quelques instants plus tard par le reste de la maisonnée. Blaise et Seamus arrivent les derniers, un sourire béat voir niais aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? Jaloux ? Me demande Blaise devant mon regard froid.

- Pour quelle raison le serai-je ?

- Je sais pas moi ... la frustration peut-être ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ma vie sentimentale Blaisou je ne compte pas rester célibataire très longtemps !

- Des nouvelles intéressantes ?

- Très intéressantes mon cher Blaise, très ! » Dis-je en jetant un regard vers un certain brun aux yeux verts.

Blaise ainsi que tous les autres serpentards aux courant de mes sentiments pour le survivant ont alors le même sourire narquois ainsi que, étrangement d'ailleurs, Miss-je-sais-tout. Ce pourrait-il que ... non je me fais sûrement des idées. Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus loin mes réflexions que Blaise reprend :

« Alors quel est le programme du jour ? »

Après concertation des gryffys, ceux-ci décident de nous faire visiter le Londres moldus. Après avoir mangé et nettoyé, nous partons donc à la découverte de ce monde que nous avons défendu de nos vie. Ma foi, si l'on omet ses horribles machines monstrueuses qui lâchent dans l'air une fumée nauséabonde et crasseuse, le monde moldu n'est pas si mal. Les gens que nous croisons ont l'air tous un peu trop pressés et stressés comme s'ils courraient après le temps mais la promenade est agréable surtout si l'on considère que tout ce temps je l'ai passé à discuter avec mon cher Harry ravi de répondre à toutes les questions que j'ai pu me poser face à certaines choses qui me paraissaient absurdes.

« N'oublies pas que les moldus ne connaissent pas la magie ! Ils n'ont pas de balais qui leur permettent de se déplacer comme nous, ni le réseau des cheminées ni le transplanage. Ils ont donc dû se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Il est vrai que maintenant ils ont beaucoup de problème de pollution mais vu les moyens qu'ils avaient et ont à leur disposition, c'est pas si mal que ça ! »

Le midi, nous sommes allés manger dans ce qu'ils ont appelé un fast-food : ça vaut pas la cuisine raffinée des grands restaurants auxquels j'ai été habitué mais je dois avouer que c'était pas trop mauvais. Par contre, j'ai bien ri quand, au grand dam de sa fiancée Hermione qui l'avait pourtant prévenu, la belette s'est retrouvée malade d'avoir trop mangé de hamburgers. Ils nous ont donc laissés et sont rentrés pour que celui-ci puisse se vider du trop plein de ce qu'il avait avalé et se faire soigner par son (futur)médicomage personnel. Nous avons donc continué notre visite et lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans une rue remplie de magasins moldus nous nous sommes séparés en plusieurs groupes. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé seul avec Harry pour faire du lèche-vitrine. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris de la qualité et par la beauté des vêtements moldus. Étant moi-même devenu créateur et possédant ma propre boutique côté sorcier, je ne pensais pas que leurs vêtements pouvaient être intéressants tout particulièrement si c'était Harry qui les portait. D'ailleurs pourquoi portait-il toujours des vêtements affreusement amples qui cachaient sa magnifique silhouette que j'ai pu voir hier ? Je lui posait d'ailleurs la question.

« En fait, toute mon adolescence je n'ai eu droit qu'aux vêtements trop petit de mon cousin Dudley. Quand j'ai pu enfin me débrouiller par moi-même pour m'acheter des vêtements, mes goûts avaient sans doute été trop faussés pour que je trouve quelque chose de mieux et je n'ai trouvé personne qui puisse m'accompagner pour faire ce genre d'achats.

- Et bien voilà qui va changer ! Tu as avec toi aujourd'hui le plus grand spécialiste de la mode ! Je vais te faire découvrir à mon tour ce monde magique et te transformer. Crois-moi tu vas aimer ce que je vais faire de toi !

- Je ne doute pas que quoi que tu fasses de moi aujourd'hui je suis sûr d'aimer ! »

Croyez-le ou non je suis sûr d'avoir rougi sous le sous-entendu. Nous sommes donc entrés dans le premier magasin.

Une véritable torture. Pas que Harry ait été difficile loin de là, il a essayé tous les vêtements que je lui ai donné sans rechigner. Et il y en a eu des vêtements croyez-moi, les vendeurs les voyaient défiler avec des yeux horrifiés, je crois que j'ai fait retourner au total trois magasins pour hommes en entier en deux heures pour en ressortir avec 10 pantalons en cuir noir et vert, 10 jeans noirs et bleus, 10 pantalons en toile et en lin noirs, blancs, beiges et marrons mais tous moulants ou presque, une trentaine de chemises de plusieurs couleurs mais surtout vertes pour faire ressortir ses yeux dépourvus de lunettes depuis cet après-midi et des T-shirts aux mêmes couleurs que les chemises. Non la torture a été de le voir défiler dans des tenues le rendant plus sexy et plus excitant les unes que les autres. Même les vendeurs hétéros ne pouvaient s'empêcher de baver sur lui. À tel point qu'à la fin je leur lançais des regards noirs qui disaient « Pas touche, chasse gardée ».

Après cela, nous nous sommes dirigés, les bras chargés de paquets vers un salon new-style. Suivant mes conseils, le coiffeur n'a pas essayé de dompter la chevelure de Harry mais au contraire d'utiliser cette particularité pour lui faire une coupe décoiffée stylisée qui le rendait encore plus beau si c'était possible.

Finalement, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher nous avons retrouvé les autres pour rentrer. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à leur hauteur tous regardaient Harry ébahis voire avec désir devant sa transformation. Transformation que Ginny, apparemment nouvelle conquête de Théo puisqu'ils se tenaient tous les deux par la main, a saluée en soupirant : « Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Quelqu'un a enfin réussi à t'ôter ses loques que tu osais appeler vêtements et faire sortir la bombe qui se cachait en toi ! Il faut être très bon observateur ou même plus pour voir les magnifiques formes que tu cachais et les mettre ainsi en valeur ! » Puis elle me fait un clin d'œil qui en dit long sur ses pensées. Je hausse alors un sourcil qui se veut innocent mais à croire qu'elle nous fréquente un peu trop puisqu'elle se met à rire tandis que mon cher Harry se met à rougir de la façon la plus adorable qui soit tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Mais qu'il arrête de faire ça ou je lui saute dessus sur le champ et au diable les bonnes manières !

Nous avons terminé la soirée dans une atmosphère bon-enfant reposante après une journée épuisante à cavaler dans tous Londres mais j'ai tout de même profité du dîner au cours duquel j'étais assis aux côtés de mon beau brun pour lui caresser la main discrètement et lui effleurer la cuisse. Je suis d'ailleurs sûr de l'avoir vu frissonner à ce contact. Tout cela est de très bon augure. Harry d'ici la fin de la semaine tu tombes dans mes bras tu es prévenu !

_À suivre !_

_Please reviews ! Surtout si vous voulez du lemon ! (je sais : bouh le chantage !)_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Titre :** Une semaine chez les moldus (toute ma vie dans tes bras)

**Auteur :** Celikwi

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse JKR ! Seule l'idée de l'histoire est à moi !

**Résumé :** _POV de Drago_. Suite à un pari stupide, moi Drago Malfoy ainsi que Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Greg et Vince devons passer une semaine sans magie dans le monde moldu avec pour seuls guide Harry Potter et sa clique !

**Rating :** M on sait jamais comme ça part d'un délire stupide on sait jamais jusqu'où mon cerveau malade peut aller ! Y'aura peut-être un lemon qui sait si vous êtes bien sage et que vous me laissez plein de reviews !!

**Note de l'auteur :** ceci est un slash ! Donc une histoire avec un ou plusieurs couples homosexuels. Homophobes si ça ne vous plaît pas vous pouvez toujours partir il suffit juste de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite !

**RAR :** merci beaucoup pour vos reviews j'espère en avoir encore beaucoup d'autres comme celle-ci !

_md3m0iz-il3s :_ merci tu es la première personne à m'avoir laissé une review je te dédicace donc ce chapitre !

_Petite-abeille :_ ravie que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu à toi aussi la suite c'est ... bah maintenant ... et pour **le** **ou les chapitres suivants** je sais pas encore combien il y en aura **en fait la fic devrait être complête d'ici peu (une semaine tout au plus)**

_Hermoni :_ merci pour tes encouragements ! Comme il est indiqué dans le résumé ainsi que dans le titre c'est un POV de Drago ! Donc si les sentiments de Harry transparaissent, ils seront racontés à travers les yeux de notre petit blondinet ! En ce qui concerne les sentiments de celui-ci ... bah désolée mais je peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant sinon ça gâcherait la suite de l'histoire et surtout ce chapitre ! Mais si tu relis bien le premier chapitre tu auras un début de réponse à tes questions !

**Re-note 1 de l'auteur :** Euh en relisant le premier chapitre je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait un ou 2 mots par-ci par-là et qu'il y avait quelques petites fautes d'accord et je m'en excuse mais j'étais tellement pressée de le mettre en ligne que je n'ai pas pris le temps de le relire. Honte à moi ! Encore désolée !

**Re-note 2 de l'auteur :** Suite aux demandes il y aura bien un **lemon !** Mais pas dans ce chapitre ! Vous le trouverez dans le chapitre suivant ! Hehe je suis sadique ! Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser plein de reviews ! (en fait je vous laisse quand même un petit cadeau dans ce chapitre je vous en dis pas plus vous verrez !)

* * *

**Une semaine chez les moldus (toute ma vie dans tes bras)** _POV de Drago_

**3e jour**

Encore une fois, cette nuit j'ai très peu dormi ! Et cette fois-ci c'est pleinement ma faute ! Mais que voulez-vous, d'avoir vu Harry si beau dans ces vêtements, qui le seyaient à merveille, je me suis senti d'humeur créatrice. Résultat, j'ai dessiné jusqu'à environ 4h ce matin des vêtements alliant à la fois la mode moldu et celle des sorciers en passant de la gamme sport à la gamme haute couture. À dire vrai, quand on imagine que le mannequin est un certain brun aux yeux verts qui peuple déjà tous vos songes nocturnes ET diurnes, l'inspiration vient très rapidement ! À tel point que, quand je me suis finalement endormi sur mes croquis, je me suis mis à rêver d'une séance d'essayage privée dans mon magasin, Harry enfilant les tenues que j'avais créées pour lui jusqu'à ce que je m'apporche de lui alors qu'il enlevait un énième T-shirt. L'attraction de son torse dénudé était si forte que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir le toucher, en apprendre de mes mains les moindres contours, les moindres courbes et déliés. Je lui ai donc pris le vêtement des mains pour le jeter au loin et j'ai laissé courir les miennes sur ses pectoraux en de douces caresses aériennes. Je pouvais entendre ses soupirs comme échos des miens. J'ai relevé la tête pour croiser ses si beaux yeux océans. Ils étaient emplis de désir. Le même désir qui coulait dans mes veines illuminait ses yeux. Il a posé une main sur ma taille et nous a rapproché jusqu'à ce que nos hanches se touchent. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai senti son érection contre la mienne et je n'ai pu retenir un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres. Ma bouche a ensuite pris le relais de mes mains sur son torse. D'abord dans le cou, puis le téton gauche que je mordillais, léchais, suçais. J'infligeais la même torture au gauche sous les gémissements et soupirs de mon amant. Pendant ce temps, mes mains caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le derrière de ses genoux, et pétrissaient ses fesses rebondies. Je continuais ma descente jusqu'au nombril où je mimais l'acte sexuel avec ma langue. Mon Harry poussait des petits cris rauques qui me faisaient me sentir chaque fois un peu plus serré dans mon pantalon. J'étais en train de dégrafer son pantalon quand ...

« Drago ! Si sa majesté veut bien daigner lever son royal popotin, nous pourrons peut-être enfin profiter de sa royale présence en cette magnifique journée et entamer le programme sportif que nous ont organiser le sieur Gryffy et ses sujets ! »

Je vous jure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retiens de tuer mon soi-disant meilleur ami en cet instant ! Non mais, oser me réveiller en plein fantasme avec mon cher et tendre ! Pas bon ça ! Vaut mieux éviter d'y repenser, je suis déjà assez exciter comme ça ! J'ouvre donc la porte de ma chambre sur un Blaise Zabini qui, s'il n'ôte pas tout de suite ce sourire de vainqueur sur son visage va se retrouver plus mort que vivant dans la seconde.

« Sa majesté a finalement décidé de se joindre au commun des mortels ? Désolé de vous déranger dans vos ... songes, altesse mais on n'attend plus que vous en bas ! » Puis il me fait un clin d'oeil et après un regard plein de sous-entendus sur mon érection : « Quand vous aurez fini vos ... ablutions matinales, pensez à venir nous rejoindre. »

Sur ce, il descend les marches de l'escalier non sans partir dans un rire moqueur. Je me précipite alors dans la salle de bain. Et ce matin encore je vais avoir droit à une douche froide. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'empêche pas les souvenirs du rêve de ce matin de revenir me hanter et finalement je suis dans l'obligation de finir par des ... travaux manuels. Merlin, je ne vais pas supporter de devoir prendre une douche froide ou de passer au « cinq contre un » tout le reste de la semaine moi ! La frustration très peu pour moi ! C'est décidé, je passe aux choses sérieuses avec le survivant dès aujourd'hui ! Mon petit Harry accroches-toi à ton calbute, Drago Malfoy part à la chasse !

Après une matinée tranquille à découvrir les joies du vélo, en prenant en compte le fait qu'il a nous a fallut à mes anciens camarades de dortoir et moi-même une bonne heure pour apprendre à en faire mais bon j'avais un excellent professeur vous aurez bien sûr deviner de qui je parle et croyez-moi j'en ai bien profité, nous terminons notre balade dans un parc où nous profitons agréablement du beau temps de cette fin de mois de juin pour pique-niquer.

Une fois le déjeuner fini, Harry, Dean, Seamus et étonnamment Blaise, nous expliquent les règles d'un autre jeu qui fait fureur chez les moldus : le football. Sur le coup je grogne un peu. Il n'y a pas plus ridicules que huit garçons qui courrent après un ballon. Encore si on avait des balais je dirais pas mais là ... Enfin bon si ça leur fait plaisir. Les filles ne veulent pas participer et préfèrent discuter chiffon dans leur coin. Je parie tout ce que je possède qu'elles vont discuter du mariage de Ron et Hermione qui aura lieu dans 5 mois et si j'en crois les gloussements qu'elles ont eu tout l'après-midi et la rougeur qui a coloré les joues de Miss-je-sais-tout quand son fiancé est venu leur demander si ça se passait bien pour elles, je ne me suis pas trompé. Finalement, au bout de 2h de match, je dois avouer que je ne regrette pas d'avoir participé ! Pour rien au monde je n'aurai raté un Harry torse nu et dégoulinant de sueur. Avec la chaleur de ce jour d'été et celle due à l'activité sportive, nous avons tous rapidement quitté nos hauts mais je ne voyais que mon Harry. Et d'après les coups d'oeil de sa part dans ma direction que je parvenais à capter, ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait. Tant mieux ! Profites bien Harry, dans peu de temps ça sera tout à toi !

Le match s'est finalement terminé encore une fois par une victoire des gryffondors contre les serpentards, même si nous étions supérieurs numériquement parlant. Tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, je jette un coup d'oeil vers mon petit lion. Quelle idée ! Merlin qu'il est beau ... et excitant ! Ignorant tout de mes pensées les plus perverses le concernant, mon gryffy vient de se renverser sa bouteille d'eau sur la tête pour se rafraîchir et maintenant il s'ébroue de la manière la plus sensuelle qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir ! Je crois que je n'ai pas pu retenir un gémissement et mon érection est revenue. Et si j'en crois les petits rires moqueurs des autres ça n'est pas passé inaperçu ! ... Il me semble que j'ai loupé quelque chose, comme si ces satanés gryffondors savaient ! Ce pourrait-il que ... non je dois me faire des idées ... en même temps ils ont Hermione de leur côté et mes propres amis avaient tout deviné de mes sentiments pour Harry avant que je ne leur en parle ... Il va falloir que j'ai une petite conversation avec le cerveau de la bande des gryffondors et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Après tout, si j'arrive à la convaincre que mes intentions envers son meilleur ami sont bonnes peut-être acceptera-t-elle de me donner un coup de main ? Je me tourne alors vers elle et lui lance un regard interrogatif. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lit dans mes yeux mais elle semble comprendre que je veux lui parler car elle se dirige vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille « Ce soir quand tout le monde sera couché »

Après une petite sièste, je reprends ma conversation du matin avec Harry, conversation que nous avons dû abandonner puisque nous étions arrivés au parc et que nous avons dû installer le pique-nique, et j'y glisse quelques informations à double sens telles que : « Deux ans que je suis célibataire » (en gros personne dans ma vie depuis qu'on ne s'est plus revu) ou encore « Qui aurait cru qu'un Malfoy pourrait un jour tombé amoureux ... » et même « Je ne sais pas si mes sentiments sont réciproques mais le simple fait d'être à ses côtés et de parler avec lui me rend heureux » On ne peut pas faire plus clair que ça comme sous-entendu, non ? Surtout qu'à ce moment-là je le regardais droit dans les yeux et que j'y mettais tout mon amour.

Nous sommes rentrés, nous avons dîné et la plupart sont remontés se coucher de bonne heure, fatigués par la journée que l'on venait de passer. En attendant ma conversation avec Hermione, je me suis fait un thé et me suis dirigé sur la terrasse avec ma tasse. Je m'installe sur le banc et heureusement qu'il y a une couverture parce que la température s'est rafraîchie d'un coup. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il pleuve demain. Au bout de quelques minutes, je suis rejoint par Hermione et son fiancé. Si je suis étonné sur le coup je n'en laisse rien paraître. Mais après tout, Harry est son meilleur ami à lui aussi, cela aurait été encore plus étonnant qu'il ne vienne pas. Ils se posent tous deux à côtés de moi et au bout de quelque mintutes de silence gêné, Hermione se décide à prendre la parole en entrant dans le vif du sujet :

« Drago, nous voulions savoir Ron et moi, si ... comment dirai-je ...

- Accouches Hermione, je vais pas te sauter dessus ni t'étriper parce que tu m'auras poser la question qui te turlupine depuis un moment à ce que je vois !

- Oui ... euh ... bon ... bref est-ce que tu es amoureux de Harry?

- Pour une question directe, c'est une question directe !

- A laquelle tu n'as pas encore répondu. Me fait platement remarquer la belette.

- C'est vrai. Lui réponds-je évasivement.

- C'est vrai quoi ? Que tu es amoureux ? Me redemande alors Hermione.

- Oui ... »

Je lui ai répondu dans un souffle mais à voir leurs sourires tendres (qui a dit niais ?) ils m'ont bien entendu. Je leur demande alors depuis quand ils le savent et qui est au courant. Ils me répondent qu'ils avaient eu de gros doutes du temps de Poudlad surtout lors de notre 6e année quand ils avaient l'impression que je poursuivais Harry dans tout le collège ce qui était, ma foi, vrai. Leurs soupçons ont été plus forts au vu de mes réactions lors de la journée commémorative. À la mention de cette journée je tique un peu mais je décide d'y revenir plus tard. Puis finalement, mes attitudes ces derniers jours ont fini de lever leurs doutes et je venais à l'instant de leur confirmer. Seuls les gryffondors présents dans la maison étaient au courant. Je leur demande alors pourquoi ils ont l'air d'accepter si facilement mes sentiments. Ron prend alors la parole :

« Oh non Malfoy ! Nous n'avons pas accepté ça aussi facilement que tu sembles le croire ! Surtout moi ! Après tout, tu nous en fait baver pendant 6 ans ! Et puis à l'époque de Poudlard, tu avais une mauvaise réputation de tombeur et on ne voulait pas que harry ne soit qu'une vulgaire conquête de plus sur ton tableau de chasse ! Et puis tu es entré dans l'Ordre et on a appris à te connaître ! Et on doit avouer que Harry avait l'air plus ... disons « vivant » à ton contact. On savait qu'il était gay puisque, après le désastre de son aventure avec Cho Chang, il nous avait fait part de ses préférences sexuelles. Il nous a donc fallu accepter que le seul qui puisse le rendre heureux ce soit toi ! Mais je te préviens si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je t'exploses !

- C'est entendu ! On oublie le passé ? » Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main. Il accepte alors en me serrant la main. Sur ce je leur souhaite une bonne nuit le sourire aux lèvres. Mais au moment de rentrer dans la maison, je me tourne vers eux et leur pose la question qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis un moment :

« Dites-moi ! Juste une question le match de quidditch et le pari c'était un coup monté n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez tout prévu avec mes amis pour qu'au final je passe une semaine avec Harry c'est ça ? »

Le sourire moqueur que je vois sur le visage du rouquin confirme la réponse que je connaissait déjà et je vais finalement me coucher. Je me suis bien fait avoir sur ce coup là mais je dois avouer que c'est pas plus mal !

* * *

**4e jour**

Ce que j'avais pressenti la veille ce confirme ce matin : il pleut comme dragon qui pisse ! La sortie au parc d'attraction moldu prévue pour aujourd'hui est donc annulée. Ça tombe bien, les autres serpentards et moi sommes plutôt courbaturés après les activités d'hier (surtout que quelques uns ne se sont pas arrêtés et ont continué une partie de la nuit mais dans un autre domaine). Une journée tranquille à ne rien faire nous fera le plus grand bien.

Enfin, les gryffy décident tout de même de continuer à nous faire découvrir le monde moldu en nous proposant des jeux de société. Nous passons le temps du déjeuner, vu que nous avons pour la plupart fait la grasse matinée aux dépens du petit déjeuner, à choisir les jeux. Enfin pour être honnête ce sont les rouges et ors qui choisissent nous autres, les verts et argents, ne faisont que demander des renseignements sur les jeux cités. Nous étions en train de débattre sur un jeu appelé « Scrabble » quand la sonnette d'entrée a retenti. Harry s'est levé, ma main caressant sa cuisse au passage, et est allé voir qui pouvait être notre visiteur inattendu. Il revient quelques instants plus tard accompagné d'un jeune homme un peu plus agé que nous (2 ou 3 ans tout au plus) les cheveux chataîns clairs avec quelques mèches oranges par-ci, par-là, les yeux noirs. Il a la peau mate et son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il ne me plaît pas du tout ce mec. Peut-être parce qu'il a les yeux rivés sur le cul de _mon_ Harry. Celui-ci se rapproche de nous, le sourire aux lèvres et je ressent comme une vague de tristesse envahir mon coeur. Il a l'air heureux de le voir là. Il nous présente alors le nouvel arrivant comme un membre de son équipe de quidditch, Lucas Brinkman. Maintenant que j'entends son nom, oui je le reconnaît. Il est le gardien de l'équipe, un petit con arrogant selon moi. Oui je sais un comble de ma part quand on sait comment je me comportait à Poudlard. Harry lui avait parlé du pari et Lucas s'était dit très intéressé par la découverte du monde moldu également. Harry lui avait donc proposé de venir passer une journée avec nous. Je dois être maudis ! J'ai une mauvaise impression comme si la journée allait être pourrie. C'est pas comme si elle avait mal commencé non plus : il pleut, on est enfermé à 12 et maintenant **13** dans une maison, on va faire des jeux moldu tout le reste de l'après-midi et ce Lucas n'arrête pas de coller et de draguer _mon _Harry qui bien sûr ne voit rien du tout ! Comment ça je suis jaloux ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on empiète sur mes plates-bandes ! Comment ça c'est pareil ? ... Bon ok, vous avez gagné, j'avoue tout ! JE SUIS JALOUX ! Non mais tu vas ôter tes sales pattes de là oui ! Que je vous explique : monsieur le bellâtre vient de poser sa main sur la taille de mon petit lion adoré et ce dernier se met à rougir ! Alors que je lui lance un regard noir, vous savez un de ceux made in Malfoy qui vous avadakedavrise sur place, Brinkman me renvoie un sourire goguenard du style « à la guerre comme à la guerre ».

Nous prenons ensuite place autour de la table de la salle à manger pour une partie de « Bonne paie ». Partie que j'ai gagnée. Que voulez-vous ce n'est pas de ma faute si je bon dans les affaires moi !

« On voit que les rumeurs comme quoi les Malfoy sont des requins en affaires sont fondées ! Tu es bien le digne héritier de ta famille ! »

Venant de la belette, j'aurais pris sa pour une plaisanterie mais venant de LUI, je prends ça pour une attaque personnelle ! Et si Blaise ne me retenait pas, je me serais précipité sur ce salaud pour l'étrangler de mes mains !

« Tu ne me connaîs pas, je ne te permets donc pas de me juger comme tu viens de le faire ! Je ne pensais pas qu'après tout ce que j'avais fait durant cette putain de guerre on viendrait encore me demander des comptes pour ce qu'avaient fait ou dit mes ancêtres ! » répliquais-je sur le ton le plus sec et le plus froid que je pouvais en pareilles circonstances.

Je crois bien que cet interlude a jeté un froid mais là je m'en fout ! Tout ce que je remarque c'est la lueur de déception dans les yeux de Harry. Je regrette alors un peu mes paroles mais cette chère Hermione propose alors de passer à un autre jeu. Nous formons alors des équipes pour faire une partie de Trivial Pursuit. Je me retrouve ainsi avec Hermione et Ginny. Blaise se met avec Seamus et Dean, Harry est avec Brinkman et Ron tandis que Pansy fait équipe avec Théo, Greg et Vince. Je n'ai pas beaucoup participé à la partie trop occupé que j'étais à lancer des éclairs en direction de Lucas et de Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que ce ringard racontait à l'oreille de mon amour pour le faire rire ainsi me je voyais bien qu'il en profitait le con pour lui toucher l'épaule de sa main ou frôler le lobe de l'oreille de ses lèvres. Sans m'en rendre compte la partie s'est finie par la victoire de mon équipe (en même temps avec Miss-je-sais-tout c'était gagné d'avance comme l'a fait remarqué Pansy, mauvaise perdante !)

Nous avons ensuite mis la table pour diner. Et si j'en crois les rougeurs apparues sur les joues de Harry au cours du repas, il en a bien profité l'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est ce con et pas moi qui est à côté de Harry ?

Après avoir débarrassé la table et nettoyé la vaisselle, nous nous dirigeons tous vers le salon pour un « Action ou vérité ». Pour une fois, nous dérogeons à la règle du « pas de magie » pour pimenter un peu la soirée. Tous ceux qui choisiront « vérité » devront alors boire une variante du véritasérum : ça dure une minute mais ça possède les mêmes effets. Puisque c'est Dean qui a proposé cette activité, c'est à lui que revient l'honneur de débuter le jeu. La soirée se passe relativement bien. Apparemment, les gryffys et les serpys ont décidé de s'allier pour faire comprendre mes sentiments à Harry. Résultat quand arrive le tour de Blaise, il se tourne vers moi avec un regard qui en dit long sur ce que je dois choisir et me lance « Action ou vérité ». Comme jusqu'ici je n'avais pratiquement choisi que « vérité », j'opte donc pour le « action ».

« Tu dois embrasser une personne dans cette pièce en y mettant le plus de sentiments possible ! »

Je l'aime Blaise ! Je vous l'avez pas dis ? Bah maintenant vous le savez ! C'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien ! Je fais un tour du groupe du regard comme si je cherchais innocemment qui serais la « victime » mais je ne trompe personne. Tout le monde sait d'avance qui je vais choisir ! Même Brinkman au vu du regard qu'il me lance le sait ! Mon regard s'arrête alors sur Harry qui déglutit avec peine. Je m'approche de lui et j'essaye de faire transparaître dans mon regard tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Mes lèvres frôles les siennes en une délicieuse caresse. Dans quelques secondes je pourrais enfin y goûter, _le_ goûter. Puis je pose un baiser délicat sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de venir la lécher de ma langue afin d'obtenir l'entrée de son paradis. Il ouvre alors la bouche et ma langue rejoint sa jumelle dans un ballet sensuel, vieux comme le monde. Merlin son goût est divin ! Je pourrais rester là pour l'éternité mais le manque d'air nous oblige à interrompre le baiser. Je retourne à ma place non sans avoir frôler une dernière fois ses lèvres des miennes.

Après quelques secondes, les soupirs de frustrations de nos amis me tirent de mes pensées et je réalise que c'est à mon tour. Je regarde alors l'homme de ma vie et lui demande de choisir « action ou vérité ». Comme sa réponse est vérité, sans que j'ai le temps d'empêcher les mots de sortir de mes lèvres, je lui demande s'il a déjà eu une relation physique avec un homme. Là il se met à rougir furieusement et répond timidement qu''en ce qui concerne les hommes il est toujours vierge. Je me retiens à grand peine de faire la danse de la victoire mais je remarque tout de même l'éclat de désir qui a traversé les yeux de son coéquipier.

La soirée continue et Harry révèle par la suite qu'il pense être amoureux et qu'il a l'impression que c'est réciproque mais il doute, il a peur que pour cette personne ce soit purement sexuel. Allez savoir pourquoi mes ses doutes me font mal. Depuis le début de la semaine, je fais passer tout les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui dans chacunes de mes paroles, dans chacunes de mes caresses mais il ne les voit pas ou il ne veut pas les voir. Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas mon amour que tu attends mais celui de Lucas ? Et ça me blesse. Encore plus quand par la suite il se tourne vers son coéquipier et lui proposes « action ou vérité ». Nos amis l'avaient sans doute volontairement ignoré toute la soirée, mais résultat chaque fois que c'était le tour de mon beau brun, celui-ci se tournait vers Lucas pour lui poser la question. Il a choisit « action ». Et Harry ... si tu savais comme tu m'as fait souffrir à ce moment-là ... lui a demandé de faire un suçon à l'une des personnes présentes dans le salon. Comme tout le monde savait qui je choisirais, nous savions tous qui lui choisirais. Il a alors fait un joli suçon dans ce cou que j'ai maintes fois envie de marquer comme mien et j'ai bien entendu le petit gémissement de plaisir qui est sorti de cette bouche que j'ai embrasse quelques instants plus tôt, s'enfonçant directement telle une lame dans mon coeur. Ensuite, Lucas lui demande à son tour de choisir. Comme depuis le début de la soirée, Harry prend « vérité »

« As-tu aimé ce que je viens de te faire ? »

Et comme si mon coeur n'avait pas été assez torturé comme ça, il se brise en mille morceaux lorsquil répond « oui ». Je n'en peux plus. De cette atmosphère trop lourde, de ces regards tristes et pleins de pitié tournés vers moi, de cette boule qui reste coincée dans ma gorge. J'ai perdu. Non, je n'ai pas perdu puisque ce n'était pas une course dont tu étais le trophée. Mais j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais comme un fou et que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je t'aime et toi tu l'aime lui. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

Je suis sur la terrasse perdu dans le flot de mes sombres pensées. tout y passe la colère, la tristesse, la douleur et le sentiment de trahison. Je suis dans mon monde de chagrin et de colère et je ne l'entends pas approcher de moi. Il m'attrape le bras pour que je me retourne et me demande ce qui ne va pas. Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Es-tu aveugle à ce point ? Au point de ne pas voir que je meures d'amour pour toi. Et la colère monte en moi. Je suis comme un volcan sur le point d'exploser. Je suis en colère contre toi pour m'avoir trahi sans le savoir, et en colère contre moi pour être tombé amoureux de toi, moi un Malfoy. Alors je redeviens ce con que tu haïssais temps. Je repousse le seul homme que j'aime mais qui ne comprend pas, qui ne me comprend pas et ça fait mal. La dispute enfle, je prononce des paroles que je ne pense pas, je veux juste lui faire mal comme il vient de m'en faire. Mais en même temps je ne veux pas qu'il voit à quel point je souffre, à quel point il m'a rendu faible et chaque mot qu'il m'adresse sont une torture encore plus douloureuse.

« Finalement tu n'as pas changé Malfoy, tu es toujours aussi con ! »

Et il part en me laissant seul avec ma douleur, mon désespoir et ma tristesse, le coeur brisé en mille morceaux. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé jusqu'à ma chambre. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est moi pleurant de toutes les larmes de mon corps, dans ce grand lit froid, mon amour perdu à jamais.

_À suivre_

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plu ?_

_Je suis sadique de vous laisser sur une fin pareille ! Vous aurez la suite demain ou après-demain promis (ça dépend à quelle vitesse j'arrive à l'écrire, il faut dire que j'ai mis tout l'après-midi pour faire ce chapitre)_

_J'espère que mon petit cadeau au dénut du chapitre vous a plu également. Dites-le moi! Car si ça vous à plu et que vous en voulez encore il y aura du lemon dans le chapitre suivant !_

_Please reviews !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Une semaine chez les moldus (toute ma vie dans tes bras)

**Auteur :** Celikwi

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse JKR ! Seule l'idée de l'histoire est à moi !

**Résumé :** _POV de Drago_. Suite à un pari stupide, moi Drago Malfoy ainsi que Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Greg et Vince devons passer une semaine sans magie dans le monde moldu avec pour seuls guide Harry Potter et sa clique !

**Rating :** M on sait jamais comme ça part d'un délire stupide on sait jamais jusqu'où mon cerveau malade peut aller !

**Note de l'auteur :** ceci est un slash ! Donc une histoire avec un ou plusieurs couples homosexuels. Homophobes si ça ne vous plaît pas vous pouvez toujours partir il suffit juste de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite !

**RARs :** encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews !

_Laura Ellecéa :_ je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

_Hermoni :_ youpiii !! une fidèle ! Je dois avouer que l'idée du « action ou vérité » ne vient pas de moi ! J'ai un peu « copié » l'idée on va dire sur une autre fic mais son déroulement dans ma fic là par contre c'est de ma propre volonté ! Comme tu me l'avais fait remarquer dans une autre review, il fallait qu'on voit les sentiments des deux protagonistes, ce que j'avais déjà prévu de faire grâce à ce jeu. Quant à ton autre idée de quelqu'un qui engueulera Harry, désolée mais là je peux rien te dire ! Tu n'as plus qu'à lire la suite ! Sinon je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les fics trop longues ça me tue. Je viens d'en lire une qui faisait 43 chapitres et bien en fait je suis passée directement du chapitre 13 au dernier ! Et je n'ai rien perdu de l'histoire ! Mais à côté de ça il y a de très bonnes histoire en plusieurs parties de 50 chapitres chacunes ! En tout cas j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes pour les **deux** derniers chapitres (eh oui maintenant je sais qu'il n'y aura au total que 4 chapitres !)

_yaoi94 :_ oui c'est triste, mais en même temps je suis sadique surtout avec mes petits Ryry et Dray !! Mouahahaha ! (s'étouffe à force de rire comme une sadique) Bon sérieusement, en fait je ne voulais pas que ça soit tout beau, tout rose ... guimauve quoi (même si ça l'est un peu) parce que l'amour n'est pas comme ça : l'amour fait mal !

_Petite-abeille :_ une autre fidèle ! Re-youpiii !! alors si je comprends bien la suite te plaît à toi aussi ?! Non parce qu'à un moment dans ta review j'ai eu peur que tu aies été déçue mais comme à la fin tu dis que tu adores je me sens rassurée ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

_Alfgard :_ tu verras que je suis sadique et que j'aime ça ! Re-mouahahahah (et encore une fois je m'étouffe, faut vraiment que j'arrête la clope !)

_Meyen :_ comme je te l'ai promis par mail voici la suite ! En ce qui concern le dernier chapitre, je la mettrai en ligne dans 1 ou 2 jours !

_lilitou :_ petite dédicace à toi tout spécialement : je te dédie le lemon !

**Annonce cadeau :** (je vais le mettre en majuscule et en gras pour que vous le loupiez pas) **ATTENTION LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE !!** J'espère juste que ça vous plaira vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous pensiez de mon petit cadeau du chapitre précédent, soit le « wet dream » de Drago (petit soupir triste)

Sur ce, place à l'histoire !

* * *

**Une semaine chez les moldus (toute ma vie dans tes bras)** _POV de Drago_

**5e jour**

Encore une fois, j'ai très peu dormi cette nuit mais pour des raisons différentes des nuits précédentes. Mon coeur me faisait trop souffrir et, malgré mes larmes, la boule de chagrin est restée coincée dans ma gorge. Je crois d'ailleurs que, dans un élan de folie furieuse, j'ai déchiré une bonne partie de mes croquis, au vu des parchemins qui jonchent le sol de ma chambre. Et pourtant ... pourtant ... même s'il m'a fait souffrir, même si mon coeur et mes yeux pleurent, je n'arrive pas à vraiment lui en vouloir. Deux ans ... il s'est passé deux années durant lesquelles chacun a fait sa vie de son côté, deux années pendant lesquelles je n'ai cessé de l'aimer sans chercher à le revoir pour lui faire part de mes sentiments alors comment lui en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir attendu ?

Finalement mes larmes se sont taries et après m'être rapidement lavé et habillé, je descends dans la cuisine. Il doit être tôt puisque je ne croise personne et il n'y a que Hermione qui commence à peine à préparer le petit déjeuner. Je la salue et, par le regard qu'elle me renvoie, je comprends que je dois être dans un sale état. En même temps, sans magie, je n'ai pas réussi à rendre mes yeux moins rouge de n'avoir pas dormi et d'avoir pleuré.

« S'il te plaît, Hermione, je suis suffisamment conscient de mon état lamentable ! Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié et encore moins de ta compassion ! »

Non, je ne supporterai pas que l'on me regarde avec ces yeux-là. Je relève tout de même la tête vers elle, elle a tout de même été une précieuse alliée pour le temps que ça a duré et je ne veux pas que mes paroles la blessent, mais je ne vois ni compassion ni pitié et encore moins de la déception. Je n'y vois que de la détermination et de la colère. Est-elle en colère après moi ? Après ce que je viens de lui dire ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère ...

- Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mais contre LUI ! » Me coupe-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui en demander la raison que nous sommes rejoints par les autres. Seul manque Harry. Tant mieux je ne me sens pas capable de le voir pour l'instant. Par contre, après la dispute que j'ai eu avec son meilleur ami hier, je n'ose regarder Ron. Comme s'il avait senti ma gêne, après le petit déjeuner, il me prend à part dans le salon.

« Malfoy, écoutes, je sais que vous vous êtes disputés hier ... et ... euh comment dire ... j'ai l'impression que suite à ça et à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir ... j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites. Non laisses-moi finir, ajoute-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre. Nous avons entendu une bonne partie de votre dispute et ... vous vous êtes dit des choses blessantes TOUS les deux ... et j'insiste bien sur le « tous les deux » ! Sur le coup, les torts sont partagés. Mais tu as été encore plus profondément blessé que Harry hier soir. Alors ... s'il y a une réaction que je ne cautionne pas c'est la sienne. Tous les jours, jusqu'ici tu lui as montré ton amour et hier soir il a osé te faire ... « ça » ! Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends parfaitement ce qui t'as poussé à lui dire tout ce que tu lui as dit hier. C'est à lui que j'en veux ! Parce qu'au final t'es un type bien ! Et qu'en faisant ce qu'il t'a fait hier, il passe à côté du bonheur ! »

Que ça vienne de lui me touche beaucoup. Après toutes les crasses que j'ai pu lui faire du temps de Poudlard, il vient me consoler.

« Mais rentres-toi une chose dans le crâne Malfoy ! Je te laisse une journée à t'apitoyer sur ton sort après ça tu as plus qu'intérêt à reprendre du poil de la bête et à arracher cette putain de tête de mule des griffes de ce prétentieux de connard, si Harry fait l'erreur de tomber dans ses filets hein ? Sinon je te jure que tu n'auras pas assez de ta fortune pour te défaire de toutes les malédictions que je t'aurais lancé pour avoir laissé mon meilleur ami aux mains d'un mec qui ne t'arrives même pas aux orteils question arrogance ! »

Y'a pas ! Si Blaise n'était pas déjà mon meilleur ami et si le rouquin en face de moi n'était pas celui d'un certain survivant, il pourrait postuler à ce rôle ! Il est même parvenu à m'arracher un faible sourire. Oui, c'est décidé je vais me battre pour récupérer mon amour !

Celui-ci arrive d'ailleurs dans le salon en furie, poursuivi par une Hermione toute aussi hystérique. Lorsqu'il nous aperçoit, il nous lance un regard noir et se précipite sur la porte d'entrée en crachant :

« Je vais prendre l'air, c'est irrespirable ici ! »

Bien soit, qu'il aille se calmer mais qu'il le veuille ou non, tôt ou tard, nous allons avoir une petite discussion tous les deux. Attention tout le monde, Drago Malfoy repart en chasse et, cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas prêt de lâcher ma cible !

Pendant que monsieur est parti s'aérer l'esprit, nous nous sommes tous regroupés dans le salon pour discuter du programme de l'après-midi : le cinéma puisqu'il pleut toujours. Ma foi, le principe est simple : un appareil projette sur un grand écran blanc des images en couleurs racontant une histoire. En fait c'est comme si un sorcier avait trouvé le moyen de faire raconter à nos photos (qui contrairement à celles des moldus sont vivantes je vous le rappelle) une histoire de plus ou moins 2h. Ça me va ! Malgré ça, Hermione a essayé de nous expliquer en long, en large et en travers le fonctionnement complexe de la « cinématographie ». Heureusement pour nous, elle a été interrompue par un hibou tapotant du bec à la fenêtre du salon. Une lettre pour Harry. Alors que nous débattons encore sur quel film nous irions voir l'après-midi même, Harry revient enfin mais, sans un regard pour nous, prend sa lettre et se dirige vers la salle à manger. Il revient quelques instants plus tard en disant qu'il a une réunion avec son équipe de quidditch à propos du prochain championnat. Il ne pourra donc pas nous accompagner cet après-midi. Je suis déçu. Déçu et jaloux. Déçu parce que, si j'ai bien compris le principe du cinéma, je ne pourrai pas profiter des « bandes-annonces » pour me réconcilier avec lui ni profiter de l'obscurité de la salle pour continuer mon « rapprochement en douceur » c'est-à-dire caresses en tout genre. Je suis aussi jaloux parce que, comme il a réunion avec son équipe, ça veut dire que l'_autre_ sera forcément là. Non, Drago, tu as promis à Ron que tu ne te laisserais plus abattre. Et bien soit, qu'il aille à cette réunion mais quand il en reviendra, tu attaqueras ton Harry de face !

Nous sommes donc partis de notre côté pour le cinéma en début d'après-midi, Harry ayant transplané quelques minutes plus tôt pour leur terrain d'entrainement. Quand je l'ai vu partir, je n'ai pu empêcher une pointe d'appréhension d'envahir mon coeur quelques instants. Mais je me suis vite repris en me promettant qu'une fois le film terminé, je rentrerai directement à la maison pour attendre Harry et avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Tant pis pour le deuxième film au moins je serai sûr d'être tranquille avec Harry et les autres comprendront.

Le film était sympa. Nous sommes allés voir « Le monde de Narnia : le lion, la sorcière blanche et l'armoire magique ». Les moldus ont une façon étrange de voir la magie mais c'était plutôt disons ... instructif. Ils l'imaginent très bien mais de là à y croire c'est une autre affaire. Pendant que le reste du groupe attend la séance du prochain film, je les quitte pour rentrer et à leurs regards je sais qu'ils ont compris pourquoi.

J'ai pris mon temps pour retourner à la maison mais quand je pénètre dans l'entrée, n'y voyant pas la veste qu'il avait mise avant de partir, je sais que Harry n'est pas encore revenu de sa réunion. Je décide donc de l'attendre dans le salon. Une demie heure plus tard, j'entends le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée. Tiens, il n'a pas transplané pour rentrer directement alors qu'il pleut encore à verses ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car il se dirige maintenant d'un bon pas vers les escaliers. Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il est trempé jusqu'aux os et il à l'air complêtement ahuri ! Se pourrait-il que ? ... Merlin, non ! Pas ça ! Brinkman m'aurait-il devancé ?

Harry est monté directement et ne semble pas m'avoir vu. Et moi je suis resté assis là, dans mon fauteuil à me poser toutes sortes de questions. Est-ce qu'ils sont ensembles ? Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour Harry et moi ? Peu à peu cette dernière idée prend place dans ma tête comme une évidence : je l'ai définitivement perdu. Et mes larmes reviennent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté plongé dans mes pensées ni à sangloter, recroquevillé, les bras entourant mes genoux eux-mêmes repliés contre mon torse. Mais c'est sa voix inquiète qui m'a finalement ramené à la réalité.

« Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je relève alors ma tête pour voir son si beau visage et mes yeux brouillés de larmes croisent son regard émeraude. J'essuie mes larmes de la main et tente de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

« C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, les autres vont bien. C'est juste ... un petit coup de déprime ça va passer ... c'est rien.

- Juste un « petit » coup de déprime hein ?! Pour que ça te mette dans cet état excuses-moi mais je pense pas que ça soit ça. Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Tu avais pourtant l'air d'aller bien avant ...

- Avant ? Avant quoi, Harry ? Dis-je énervé.

- Alors c'était ça ? C'est à propos de ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? Merlin, mais quel con !

- Bah merci, je crois que j'avais besoin d'être insulté, tiens !

- Non, je ne parlais pas de toi mais de moi. Merlin pourquoi j'ai refusé d'écouter Hermione ce matin ? Dis-tu en t'approchant de moi et en prenant mes mains dans les tiennes.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ?

- Disons qu'elle m'a passé une sacré soufflante ! Et elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle et ... Lucas.

- Lucas ? Il t'a aidé en quoi ? À comprendre que tu est fou de lui ?" Mon ton était, je crois, plus que froid.

- NON ! Dr .. Drago ... oh excuses-moi ! Il m'a fait p ... prendre conscience surtout que ... que je me suis mal comporté hier vis-à-vis de toi, de vous deux ! »

Là je dois dire que je suis complêtement paumé ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer cet après-midi entre Brinkman et Harry pour que mon amour s'excuse ainsi ? J'aurais pourtant juré que l'autre con en aurait profité pour faire main-basse sur mon beau brun ?!

« Harry qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi à la réunion ? Lui ai-je demandé suspicieux.

- Euh ... en fait ... il n'y avait pas de réunion. Lucas m'a envoyé une fausse lettre pour me faire venir au terrain de quidditch et ainsi me voir seul.

- QUOI ?? _le salaud, il voulait bien en profiter, mais alors ... non je comprends vraiment plus rien ..._

- Il ... voulait me voir pour me dire qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. En fait, au cours du « action ou vérité » d'hier soir il a cru que je parlais de lui lorsque je disais que j'étais, et je le suis toujours, amoureux de quelqu'un mais que je pensais que pour cette personne j'avais peur que ce soit seulement du désir.

- Continues ...

- Il faut que tu saches que je suis quelqu'un de très tactile envers les personnes que je connais bien. C'est ainsi avec Ron, Hermione et les membres de mon équipe. Mais certaines personnes y voient ... autre chose. Et apparemment, c'était le cas de Lucas. Il a vu ma recherche de contact comme des avances. Et finalement sans m'en rendre compte, ça a créé des quiproquos qui ont blessé des personnes qui me sont chères. Comme toi hier soir.

- Harry tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de rechercher de l'affection auprès de tes amis ! Surtout quand on connait ton passé ! Tu as perdu tes parents alors que tu étais bébé et ensuite tu as été élevé par des personnes qui haïssaient ce que tu étais ! Il est tout à fait normal de chercher l'amour qu'on t'a refusé tant d'années. Ne te blâmes pas pour ça. Le seul à blâmer ici c'est moi. De ne pas avoir vu ni compris plus tôt ...

- Non ! Tu me comprends mieux que tu ne le penses ! Vois comment tu réagis après ce que je viens de te raconter ! Tu reportes la faute sur toi alors que Lucas lui la seule réaction qu'il a eu c'est vouloir m'embrasser de force. Mais je suis plus fort que lui et je l'ai repoussé et je suis parti. J'avais besoin de faire le point et je suis rentré à pied mais, quand je suis arrivé, j'étais trempé et j'ai filé sous la douche. Mais tout au long de ma marche, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : c'est que je voulais rentrer au plus vite et m'excuser auprès de toi.

- Pourquoi ? » Lui demandai-je alors, et comme il me regardait d'un air interrogatif, je lui précisais ma question. J'avais besoin de savoir, je voulais qu'il me le dise : « Pourquoi l'as-tu repoussé lorsqu'il t'a embrassé ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas celui que j'aime ! » Me réponds-tu simplement.

Je me penche alors vers lui, mets mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser. Merlin ! Elles ont le goût du caramel ! Il ne m'a pas repoussé. M'aimerais-tu donc vraiment ? J'ose enfin le croire. Je presse un peu plus ma bouche contre la sienne et il pousse un gémissement de plaisir. Je lui demande alors, du bout de ma langue, l'entrée de sa bouche ce qu'il m'accorde aussitôt et nos deux langues coquines et taquines se lancent dans le meilleur et le plus sensuel des ballets. Mes mains se sont retrouvées dans ses cheveux, merlin comme ils sont doux et soyeux. Les siennes ne sont pas en reste puisqu'elles caressent allègrement le bas de mon dos. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps durait notre baiser mais je serais bien resté des heures entières ainsi, nous deux entrelacés, perdant notre souffle dans la bouche de l'autre. Malheureusement, la deuxième séance devait être finie car alors que nous étions agréablement perdu dans notre monde d'amour, nos amis se chamaillaient devant la porte d'entrée pendant que l'un d'entre eux était semblait-il en train de chercher la clé. Harry et moi nous sommes donc séparés mais avant que les autres ne passent le pas de la porte, je posais un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de mon aimé.

« Alors les tourtereaux ? On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? »

Blaise Zabini et son manque de tact ! Je jette un coup d'oeil sur mon amour qui est sans doute un peu plus décoiffé que d'habitude et rouge de gêne mais, alors que je me fais cette remarque, il fait un geste qui me surprend plus que tout : il me prend la main puis m'embrasse devant tous nos amis. Puis il se tourne vers mon meilleur ami et lui dit :

« Puisque tu le demandes un peu à vrai dire mais bon ... comment c'est passé votre après-midi ? »

Pendant que nos amis nous racontent leur après-midi, nous préparons le diner et passons à table. Le repas a été des plus agréable, encore plus que d'habitude puisque cette fois-ci mon amour répondait à mes caresses qui se faisaient parfois plus osées que les jours précédents. De plus c'est même parfois lui qui osait les caresses. À ces moment-là, je remarquais la rougeur de ses joues et la mettais sur le compte de la timidité. Après tout, il nous avait dit la veille qu'il était vierge en ce qui concernait les relations avec les hommes. Comme je ne veux pas le brusquer, au moment d'aller se coucher, je le racompagne jusqu'à sa porte mais refuse son invitation à entrer dans sa chambre. Il a l'air déçu et en même temps soulagé.

« Nous avons le temps Harry. »

Puis je l'embrasse et m'en retourne à ma chambre pour me coucher. Par ce geste je viens de lui montrer que pour moi notre relation sera basée sur autre chose que du sexe et je sais que c'est important pour lui comme ça l'est pour moi. Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres car ce soir je ne suis plus célibataire et mon petit-ami est l'homme de ma vie. Y'a pas, la vie est belle. J'ai hâte d'être à demain !

* * *

**6e jour**

Comme le soleil avait finalement décidé de pointer son nez, le parc d'attraction était donc prévu pour aujourd'hui. Mais nous avons de nouveau reporté la sortie car, alors que les gryffys nous expliquaient les différents stands du parc, Harry est venu nous rejoindre au petit déjeuner dans un état un peu fiévreux. Sa promenade sous la pluie de la veille alors qu'il ne portait qu'une simple veste et un T-shirt l'a rendu un peu malade. Donc pas de sortie pour lui aujourd'hui ! Et comme monsieur tient absolument à respecter la règle du « sans magie », il ne prendra qu'une aspirine, fera une bonne sieste et ça ira, comme il dit ! Mouais, je reste sceptique ! Je ferai peut-être mieux de rester avec lui. Je me propose donc comme garde-malade mais allez savoir pourquoi les autres pensent tous que je veux juste en profiter, et pour être plus précis profiter de la faiblesse de Harry pour lui sauter dessus ! Quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'il est encore plus adorable avec ses joues rouges et son air de petit garçon qui donne envie qu'on le console que je ne saurais pas me contrôler !! Je suis vexé qu'on m'imagine être un tel goujat ! Comment ça je trompe personne avec mes faux airs de personne outrée ? Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas mon genre ! ... bon comme viens de me le faire remarquer mon cher ami Blaise, je suis trahi par mon érection. J'avoue tout ! J'espère bien profiter de cette journée pour me rapprocher encore plus de mon amour et le câliner alors qu'il est malade est le meilleur moyen que je connaisse. J'étais en train de m'imaginer réconfortant un Harry tout tremblant de fièvre et en sueur et, plus que le bien-être que je pensais ressentir, j'en ai été excité.

Sous les conseils de Hermione, Harry a pris son aspirine et est ensuite allé prendre une douche chaude avant de se recoucher. Mais en passant à côté de moi pour aller à l'étage où se trouve notre salle de bain commune, il me demande un peu anxieux si je viendrais le border. Comme j'en fait la promesse, il repart alors un peu plus joyeux sous mon regard attendri ainsi que celui de nos amis. Ceux-ci partent d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard pour faire la visite des musées de Londres. J'aurai donc mon amour pour moi tout seul pour le reste de la journée ! Youpi ! Ça va être une belle journée ! Bon ok, il est malade ! Mais justement, je vais pouvoir le dorloter sans raison particulière !

Une fois nos amis partis, je lui monte une tasse de thé bien chaude, recommandation expresse d'un futur médicomage en puissance c'est-à-dire Miss Granger : faire boire le malade surtout s'il a de la fièvre. La porte de sa chambre est entrouverte comme s'il m'attendait (à vrai dire ça doit sûrement être le cas vu qu'il m'a demandé de venir). J'entre alors sans frapper et il est là, allongé dans son lit luttant contre le sommeil, effet secondaire de l'aspirine, pour être sûr de me voir. Je souris tendrement à cette pensée et m'approche de lui.

« Il faut que tu dormes Harry ! Bois ton thé et recouches-toi ! Je reviendrais plus tard pour t'apporter ton déjeuner et une autre aspirine et ensuite je veux que tu refasses une sieste ! Comme ça tu seras plus vite remis sur pied ! »

Tu boudes un peu et encore une fois, comme toutes tes mimiques d'ailleurs, je ne peux m'empêcher de te trouver adorable. Finalement tu bois ton thé et je vais pour quitter ta chambre mais tu me retiens :

« J'accepte de rester au lit pour me reposer mais à une condition !

- Laquelle ? Je lui demande alors amusé.

_- _Si tu restes auprès de moi ! »

Un vrai gamin ! Il pourrait me faire faire n'importe quoi, j'en viens parfois même à me demander s'il ne m'a pas jeté un sort pour m'avoir fait devenir ainsi l'esclave de ses caprices. Et pourtant j'étais connu pour être _le_ gamin capricieux fut un temps !

« Je vais rester à côté de toi quand tu dormiras mais plus tard ! Là pour l'instant, je dois aller prendre la salle de bain vu que Blaise et Seamus l'ont encore squattée pendant 2h ce matin ! »

Enfin c'est surtout que mon érection de ce matin n'est toujours pas calmée et que je me dois de remédier à ce petit (enfin petit ...) problème si je ne veux pas effrayer mon amour. Je le laisse donc pour aller prendre mes affaires de toilette dans ma chambre puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre mon énième douche froide de la semaine.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir récupéré mon carnet de croquis dans ma chambre, je me dirige vers celle de Harry. Je le retrouve enroulé dans sa couette, complêtement endormi. Je m'installe donc dans un fauteuil près de son lit et après quelques minutes à l'observer, je m'endors à mon tour.

Je me suis réveillé aux alentours de 13h. Je suis alors descendu nous préparer un petit plateau repas et une aspirine de plus pour lui. Quand je suis remonté, il s'était réveillé. Sa fièvre était retombée mais il se sentait encore un peu comateux. Nous avons donc déjeuné tranquilement et, une fois le repas terminé, je lui ai conseillé de se reposer encore un peu. Pendant ce temps, je suis redescendu pour nettoyer et ranger les restes de notre repas et quand je suis remonté je l'ai trouvé de nouveau endormi. Il était si beau ainsi, allongé sur le ventre, la couette lui arrivant à la taille, le bras gauche caché sous un oreiller et le droit reposant sur le matelas. Si beau qu'on l'aurait dit tout droit sorti d'un rêve. J'ai alors eu une envie subite d'immortaliser ce moment. J'ai repris mon carnet de croquis et je me suis réinstallé sur le fauteuil, dans lequel je m'étais endormi, pour dessiner cette vision de rêve. J'étais à ce point perdu dans mon dessin que je ne me suis même pas aperçu que mon amour s'était réveillé. C'est sa douce voix qui m'a soudainement tiré de ma rêverie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te passionnes à ce point pour que tu aies les yeux perdus dans le vague ? »

Je m'approche et m'assoie sur le lit à côté de lui. Il est tellement beau ! Bon je sais je me répète mais ... putain qu'est-ce que c'est vrai ! Non, il est même plus que beau ! C'est une bombe ! Que dis-je ... un DIEU ! Apollon en personne !

« Toi, c'est toi qui me rends fou ! » Lui dis-je tout en lui caressant la joue de ma main.

Si la rougeur qu'il avait à cause de la fièvre avait disparue il y a deux heures, elle est maintenant revenue et, d'après la lueur que je vois dans ses yeux émeraudes, ce n'est certainement pas à cause de la gêne ! Comme j'ai toujours mon carnet dans mon autre main, je lui monre alors le dessin de lui que je venais de faire.

« C'est beau !

- Parce que j'avais le meilleur des modèles ! »

Je me penche alors vers lui et je l'embrasse. Sans que j'ai besoin de le lui demander, comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis le début de la journée, il ouvre la bouche m'accordant ainsi le droit d'accès à sa langue. Le baiser, tout d'abord tendre devient vite passionné, sauvage et nous nous séparons par manque d'air. Ma main qui était sur sa joue quelques instant plus tôt est maintenant derrière sa nuque tandis que l'autre se trouve dans le creux de ses reins. Mais je reste encore trop sage par rapport à mon amour car ses mains à lui caressent mon dos et ont passé la barrière de mes vêtements. Malgré cela, je le sens nerveux. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de faire quoi que ce soit parce qu'il croit que j'ai envie de lui. Je veux lui faire l'amour, c'est vrai, mais je veux surtout qu'il se sente prêt et en confiance. Et pour cela, le seul moyen qui existe est que je lui dise tout simplement que je l'aime !

« Harry, amour, je te l'ai dit je suis fou de toi et même plus. Vois-tu, ce n'est pas que du désir que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est beaucoup plus fort que cela et ce sentiment vit en moi depuis longtemps maintenant. Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque nous étions en sixième année à Poudlard mais il était là déjà bien avant. La véritable raison de mon entrée dans l'Ordre du Phoenix c'était toi. Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu ! »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de donner une réponse, je n'en attendais pas, et je l'embrasse à nouveau d'un baiser rempli d'amour. De nouveau à bout de souffle, nous nous séparons pour respirer. Il profite de ce répit pour parler.

« Je t'aime aussi tu sais ! Je t'aime depuis ce fameux jour chez Mme Guipure. Je m'en suis rendu compte bien plus tard, quand la guerre faisait rage autour de nous et que nombre de nos alliés tombaient. J'avais peur. Peur de te perdre. C'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Si j'ai gagné cette satanée guerre, si j'ai réussi à battre Voldemort c'était pour toi, Drago ! Je t'aime ! »

Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré jusqu'ici qu'en ces quelques jours ! Ce qu'il vient de me dire me touche au plus profond de mon coeur. Oh si tu savais à quel point je t'aime mon amour ! Les mots ne sont pas assez forts pour lui décrire les sentiments qui me submergent alors je les lui exprime par les gestes. Je dépose des petits baisers papillons sur son front, ses paupières, ses joues, sur toute la ligne de son menton tout en lui murmurant des « je t'aime » et des « mon amour »

J'atteins ses lèvres et nous gémissons tous les deux de bonheur de pouvoir enfin goûter l'un à l'autre. Pendant que nos langues reprennent leur danse, mes mains parcourent son torse à la recherche des boutons de son haut de pyjama. Les siennes ont retrouvé leur place sous mon pull et caressent mon dos à même la peau me provoquant ainsi des frissons de plaisir. Je parviens à défaire chacun des boutons et je lui ôte son haut tandis que ma bouche descend dans son cou. J'embrasse, suce, lèche ce bout de peau sous l'oreille que je sais source de plaisir afin de lui arracher quelques petits gémissements. Je suis de plus en plus excité par ceux-ci mais peu importe, son plaisir passe avant le mien. Je tombe sur le suçon de Brinkman et, pour effacer ce mauvais souvenir, je fais ma propre marque par-dessus provoquant chez mon amour un nouveau gémissement. Mes mains, quant à elles, ne sont pas restées immobiles. Après avoir appris le contour de ses abdominaux formés par ses entraiments de quidditch, elles sont maintenant en train de titiller les tétons de mon amour. Peu après, ma bouche prend leur place pour continuer à durcir le bout de chair droit puis le gauche pendant que mes mains s'attardent sur ses fesses en une douce caresses.

Harry quant à lui n'est pas en reste. Ces mains, qui au début de notre baiser caressaient mon dos, s'acharnent désormais sur mon torse et dans mes cheveux et ses gémissements n'ont jamais cessé. Je suis par la suite obligé d'interrompre ma torture car Harry essaye de m'enlever mon pull pour avoir meilleur accès à ma peau. Une fois fait, d'une légère pression de la main sur son torse, je lui demande de s'allonger. Je m'étends ensuite à mon tour entre ses jambes écartées et je frotte lascivement mon bassin contre le sien pour lui faire sentir mon désir.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Harry ?

- Oui ! S'il te plaît Drago ! Je suis prêt ! Je t'attends depuis si longtemps ! »

Je prends à nouveau possession de ses lèvres tout en frottant mon bassin contre le sien, mon excitation contre la sienne. Le baiser n'est plus tendre mais sauvage et nos gémissements sont étouffés dans la bouche de l'autre. Puis ma bouche glisse dans son cou puis sur son torse et se dirige vers son nombril. Là, ma langue mime l'acte sexuel et ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux. Il se cambre et gémit plus fort tandis que mes mains tentent de lui enlever son pantalon. Il ne porte pas de sous-vêtement et une fois le bas enlevé, je peux enfin admirer mon amour dans sa nudité. Merlin ! Si je devais donner un visage et un corps au dieu Apollon lui-même, je choisirais sans nul doute Harry ! Je suis encore plus serré dans mon pantalon à cette vision si c'est encore possible. Il se dégage tant de sensualité et d'innocence de l'homme en face de moi que s'en est troublant. Mon amour doit s'impatienter devant mon manque de réaction ou plutôt d'action car il soupire.

« S'il te plaît Drago ... »

J'enlève ensuite mon propre pantalon et mon boxer et pousse un soupir de satisfaction d'avoir enfin libérer mon érection douloureuse. Puis je m'allonge de nouveau sur lui et, tout en frottant nos deux érections l'une contre l'autre, je lui murmure des « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Ses gémissements reprennent. Je me mets alors à genoux entre ses jambes et pendant que mes mains caressent l'intérieur de ses cuisses, je souffle sur son gland. Il continue de me supplier, ses mains s'agrippant aux draps. Je le lèche alors le long de la verge avant de la prendre entièrement dans ma bouche lui arrachant ainsi un cri de plaisir.

Pendant que ma bouche entame un lent va-et-vient, je glisse un doigt dans son intimité. Il est si étroit ! Comme je ne veux lui faire de mal en aucune façon, je ne le quitte pas des yeux pour voir chacune de ses réactions. Lorsque je fais entrer un deuxième doigt, je peux voir une légère grimace de douleur. J'accentue alors le va-et-vient sur sa verge, pendant que j'entame un mouvement de ciseau avec mes doigts pour le préparer. Quand le plaisir revient sur son visage, je remonte ma tête vers la sienne pour l'embrasser avant de faire pénétrer un troisième doigt. Mais la nouvelle grimace de douleur et vite remplacée par un petit cri de plaisir quand mes doigts rencontrent sa prostate. Mon autre main a remplacé ma bouche dans le mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa verge alors je lui demande une nouvelle fois :

« Tu es sûr Harry ? Tu es vraiment sûr ?

- Oui ... Drago ! Oui ! ... Je veux te sentir en moi ... je veux ... fais moi l'amour ... je t'en prie ! Halète-t-il.

- Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi, n'hésites pas !

- Drago ! ... Viens ! »

Je retire alors mes doigts de son intimité et il pousse un soupir de frustration. Après un sort de protection et de lubrification sur ma verge, je mets ses jambes sur mes épaules et me positionne contre son anus. Je le pénètre alors doucement. Je sais qu'il a mal, je le vois à la larme qui coule sur sa joue. J'arrête donc ma progression. Je lui demande s'il veut que j'arrête mais il refuse. Pour qu'il se détende, je reprends alors les mouvements de va-et-vient de ma main sur sa verge. Il oublie alors peu à peu la douleur et je pénètre plus profondément en lui. Une fois que je suis entré entièrement, je reste quelques instants sans bouger pour qu'il s'habitue à mon intrusion. C'est lui qui donne le signal en entamant le premier mouvement d'un coup de rein.

La suite n'est plus que gémissements et cris de plaisir, entrecoupés de nos deux prénoms, alors que mes coups de rein en lui sont de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapides, trouvant chaque fois sa prostate en le faisant ainsi crier de plaisir et nous emmenant peu à peu vers les étoiles. Comme je sens la jouissance arriver, ma main accélère les mouvements sur sa verge pour qu'il vienne en même temps que moi. Finalement c'est sur deux « je t'aime » que nous parvenons ensemble au septième ciel. Lui, se libérant entre nos deux corps serrés et moi, éjaculant au plus profond de lui.

Je me retire puis m'allonge à ses côtés pour ne pas l'écraser pendant que nous tentons tous deux de reprendre notre souffle. Puis mon amour passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour se rapprocher de moi et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je pose alors ma joue contre son front et enroule un bras sur ses épaules, l'autre sur sa taille, avant de prononcer un sort de nettoyage sur nous et les draps. Alors que nous partons tous deux dans les bras de Morphée, je lui glisse quelques mots tendres :

« Je t'aime, mon amour.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. Me répond-il avant de m'embrasser.

Puis il referme les yeux et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends sa resiration devenir régulière, signe qu'il s'est endormi. J'entends des pas dans la maison qui m'indique que nos amis sont rentrés mais le sommeil me rattrappe et je plonge moi aussi rejoindre mon amour aux pays des rêves, le sourire aux lèvres.

_A suivre._

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Il sera mis en ligne d'ici un jour ou deux !_

_Sinon est-ce que le lemon vous a plu ou il faut que j'arrête ?_

_Please review ! Merci !_

_(Un petit lime dans le prochain chapitre et l'épilogue sera un POV de Harry)_


	4. Note

Juste une petite note pour vous prévenir que, contrairement à ce qui était annoncé dans le chapitre 3, le chapitre 4 sera mis en ligne un peu plus tard que prévu.

En effet, je suis en ce moment aux prises avec une grosse déprime mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est qu'une question de quelque jours !

D'ici 3 ou 4 jours, voire 5 tout au plus qui sait ça sera peut-être moins vous aurez droit au dernier chapitre tant attendu !

Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche un petit avant-goût de ce que sera le dernier chapitre. Il contiendra le 7e et dernier jour du pari avec la fameuse journée au parc d'attraction moldu : découverte des montagne russes, l'un des serpys va être malade à vous de deviner lequel, Harry et Drago vont se bagarrer pour une peluche et une légende de la grande roue à la clé. Le chapitre fini par un épilogue POV de Harry mais happy-end ou pas? ... Que se passe-t-il après la semaine du pari ? Y'a-t-il une suite ? Vous le saurez avec le prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Une semaine chez les moldus (toute ma vie dans tes bras)

**Auteur :** Celikwi

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse JKR ! Seule l'idée de l'histoire est à moi !

**Résumé :** _POV de Drago_. Suite à un pari stupide, moi Drago Malfoy ainsi que Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Greg et Vince devons passer une semaine sans magie dans le monde moldu avec pour seuls guide Harry Potter et sa clique !

**Rating :** M on sait jamais comme ça part d'un délire stupide on sait jamais jusqu'où mon cerveau malade peut aller !

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** ceci est un slash ! Donc une histoire avec un ou plusieurs couples homosexuels. Homophobes si ça ne vous plaît pas vous pouvez toujours partir il suffit juste de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite !

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Désolée pour l'énorme retard ! Je vous avez promis ce chapitre plus tôt et je m'excuse de le mettre en ligne si tardivement ! Mais comme il est dit dans la note publiée précédemment, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme ! Mais bon il était temps voici le dernier chapitre !

**RARs :** pour pas changer merci pour toutes vos reviews !

_Lilitou :_ ma chère lili je suis heureuse que ton lemon dédicacé t'ais plu. Voici la suite et fin (snif) de la fic ! En attendant, j'ai hâte de recevoir tes prochaines fics à corriger !

_Hermoni :_ toujours fidèle à ce que je vois ! Si tu as aimé le lemon dis-moi ce que tu penses du petit lime du début de chapitre et sinon du dernier chapitre en lui-même !

_Petite-abeille :_ c'est pas que j'ai pas aimé ta précédente review mais c'est qu'au début j'avais pas compris si tu avais aimé le chapitre 2 ! Enfin vu que tu continues à laisser des reviews, même juste sur des notes, je peux en conclure que tu aimes toujours ! Aimeras-tu le dernier chapitre ?

_Zozo :_ tiens je te dédicace ce dernier chapitre pour te donner du courage !

Sur ce,bonne lecture à tous !

**Une semaine chez les moldus (toute ma vie dans tes bras)** _POV de Drago_

**7e jour**

Je viens de faire le plus beau rêve de la semaine. Bon, encore une fois, j'ai la plus belle érection de ma vie en me réveillant mais je me sens merveilleusement bien. Après tout, je viens de rêver que mon amour et moi nous étions enfin déclaré notre amour et que nous avions fini par faire l'amour comme symbole d'une promesse d'éternité l'un à l'autre. Vraiment magnfique comme rêve ! Et Harry, lorsque nous avons fait l'amour était vraiment des plus sensuel, et véritable appel à la luxure. D'où cette magnifique érection dont il va falloir que je m'occupe rapidement. Pour ça, il faudrait que j'ouvre les yeux ... mais j'ai pas envie! Je me sens si bien là, entouré par ces bras à la fois musclés et d'apparence fragile, comme l'impression d'être à ma place ! ... Minute ! Petit retour en arrière ! Des bras musclés ? Autour de ma taille ? Tiens, j'ai comme l'impression que mon oreiller n'a pas la même consistance que ces derniers jours ... il ressemble plus à un corps d'homme !! Attends, réfléchis deux minutes mon petit Drago ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Tu t'es levé pour le petit déjeuner avec les autres et Harry est venu vous rejoindre mais il avait de la fièvre. Il a donc décidé de rester au lit, sur ordre de sa meilleure amie, et moi de rester à son chevet. Il a dormi, je l'ai veillé, il s'est réveillé et nous avons fait l'amour ... Merlin ! C'était pas un rêve ! J'ai bien fait l'amour à l'homme de ma vie et c'est lui qui en ce moment même se sert de moi comme d'une peluche ! Bon c'est vrai je me sers de lui comme d'un oreiller ! Ce qu'il est beau ! C'était déjà vrai hier ça l'est encore plus aujourd'hui ! On dirait un ange ! Bon à part ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude qui lui donnent l'air d'un démon ... mais un démon angélique ! ... et nu ! Si mon érection n'était pas déjà assez douloureuse, elle l'est encore plus. Et cet ange de la luxure est beaucoup trop beau et à ma merci pour que je n'en profite pas un peu !

Je relève la tête et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille tout de suite, je veux en profiter un peu. Ma bouche parcourt l'ensemble de son visage puis son cou de baisers papillons avant d'y laisser un suçon pendant que mes mains découvrent à nouveau son torse par des caresses du bout des doigts. Puis mes lèvres viennent remplacer mes mains et s'attachent désormais à faire durcir les tétons de cet ange endormi. Ce n'est que lorsque ma langue joue avec son nombril pendant que ma main gauche s'attarde sur ses fesses tandis que la droite frôle sa verge déjà bien dressée que mon amour se réveille enfin.

« Bonjour amour ! Bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je alors sans interrompre mes caresses et en levant mon regard vers le sien.

- La plus merveilleuse nuit ... depuis des siècles ... et un réveil ... encore meilleur ... aaaah. »

Il avait eu du mal à parler car durant tout le temps de sa réponse, ma bouche s'était finalement retrouvée devant sa verge et je n'avais pu résister plus longtemps à goûter du bout de la langue la semence qui commençait à perler. Ne pouvant résister à la vision de cet ange perdu dégageant une telle luxure, je l'ai pris en bouche toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Voulant faire durer le plaisir, j'entame alors un lent va-et-vient mais les supplications et les cris de Harry me font accélérer le mouvement. Il est tellement perdu dans son plaisir qu'il n'a même pas senti le doigt que j'ai introduit dans son anus pour augmenter le plaisir. Il ne s'est rendu compte de la présence intruse dans son intimité que lorsque j'ai touché une première fois sa prostate. À la troisième fois que je touchais cet organe, il s'est libéré dans ma bouche en criant mon prénom puis en me murmurant des « je t'aime » en une litanie. À le voir ainsi perdu dans l'orgasme essayant de reprendre son souffle, je jouis à mon tour d'une simple pression de ma main sur mon sexe.

Je remonte mon visage vers celui de mon amour et l'embrasse en faisant passer tous mes sentiments par ce simple baiser. Baiser qui se fait rapidement plus passionné et fougeux et nous laisse haletant. Nous restons-là quelques minutes avant de nous lever tous les deux et nous diriger vers la salle de bain car, au vu de l'heure, elle doit être libre depuis un certain moment et nos amis doivent nous attendre pour discuter du programme de cette dernière journée du pari. Après une douche remplie de soupirs, de caresses et de baisers, nous sommes fin prêts pour rejoindre les aurtes au petit déjeuner.

Alors que nous prenons place autour de la table, je remarque sans peine le sourire moqueur de mon meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore celui-là ? Je ne mets pas longtemps à le découvrir !

« Alors les amoureux, la nuit c'est bien passée ? À en croire les bruits provenant de la chambre de Harry, en tout cas, je dirais que le réveil a été des plus sympathique ! »

Par les couilles de Merlin ! J'avais complètement oublié de lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre et Harry a été particulièrement ... expressif ce matin ! En jetant un coup d'oeil à mon amour, je remarque la rougeur qui a pris place sur ses joues. Je me dois de le défendre et le premier qui dit que c'est une attitude de gryffys je le pulvérise !

« Que veux-tu mon cher Blaise ! J'aime Harry ! Dis-je alors serrant la main de celui-ci dans la mienne. J'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça alors maintenant je me rattrappe ! Mais dis-moi Blaise, pourquoi cette question ? Aurais-tu peur de la concurrence au niveau de la puissance des cris ? Ou alors serais-tu simplement jaloux qu'on est pris un tel pied ? »

Oups ! Si j'en crois la tension soudaine de mon amour, je suis peut-être allé trop loin. Je me penche alors vers lui, passe une main derrière la nuque et attrape ses lèvres des miennes en un tendre baiser d'excuse (bah oui un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas « verbalement » mais un baiser est tout à fait possible ! Na !) avant de lui chuchoter un « je t'aime » à l'oreille, sous le regard attendri des filles et étonnamment de Greg et Vince, et goguenard des autres garçons.

Finalement, comme le beau temps est revenu, après le petit déjeuner, il a été décidé que nous irions enfin à ce parc d'attraction moldu. Pendant que les autres se préparent, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite Hermione, Ginny et Pansy qui parlent de légendes d'origines diverses mais qui sont d'un romantisme niais à la limite du poufsouffle ! Elles venaient de finir de parler d'une légende japonaise à propos d'une « grande roue » et d'un « baiser d'éternité » et entamaient le sujet sur une autre légende à propos de train fantôme quand les autres nous ont « enfin » rejoints pour partir.

Je déteste le métro ! Enfin jusqu'ici, chaque fois que nous avons utilisé ce moyen de locomotion moldu rien n'avait fait que je l'apprécie. Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis trouvé une très bonne occupation : la découverte du lobe de l'oreille de mon amour sous les yeux courroucés d'un petit vieux assis non loin de là. Ouais autant chez les sorciers les relations homosexuelles sont très bien acceptées, autant chez les moldus et surtout les anciennes générations le sujet est encore tabou. Mais je me ferai un plaisir de les provoquer tout au long de la journée ! Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups : faire râler ces vieux cons et profiter sans vergogne de mon amour (DEUX longues années aucours desquelles on aurait pu être ensemble, je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu!) et d'après les soupirs de ce dernier finalement j'ai eu une bonne idée !

Pas si bonne que ça cette idée ! Parce que deux stations plus tard, le métro se retrouve plein à craquer de moldus et ma cuisse collée contre l'érection de mon amour. Si ça continue, avec les secousses du train entrainant ainsi le frottement de ma jambe contre le sexe érigé de Harry et moi qui réagit comme un puceau face à ces sensations, on va tous les deux éjaculer en plein métro londonien ! Et la palme de l'amitié revient à Mr Blaise Zabini qui a bien compris dans quelle situation gênante mon ange brun et moi nous trouvions car il s'est alors mis à nous décrire des scènes plus ragoûtantes les unes que les autres avec dans les rôles principaux McGonagal, Dumbledore, Voldy et l'alcoolo du train. Je suis sûr d'avoir palit sur le coup ! Le teint de mon amour lui était plutôt vert ! Au moins, ça a eu l'effet désiré et c'est avec soulagement que nous avons enfin quitté les couloirs souterrains pour le grand air pollué mais un peu plus respirable de la ville.

Vu de l'extérieur, le parc à l'air immense. Ok pas plus grand que le terrain de quidditch qui a accueilli le dernier championnat du monde mais bon les mensurations pour une terrain moldu sont assez impressionnantes ! Nos guides gryffys décident qu'il vaut mieux commencer par des attractions calmes ! Pfff, ils ont peur de quoi ? On sait tout de même se tenir chez les serpentards ! Et puis le mot peur ne fait pas parti de notre vocabulaire ! ... Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire sur ce coup là ! Surtout quand on voit le sourire très serpentardesque de mon cher et tendre ! Oui ça me dit rien qui vaille tout ça !

Vraiment j'aurai mieux fait de me taire ! Parce que suite à ma démonstration de bravoure, les gryffys nous ont emmené faire un tour de montagnes russes. Mais pas les plus soft, non celles avec les loopings, les vrilles et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Résultat je suis encore plus pâle que d'habitude voire limite vert, mes autres camarades serpentards, eux, sont d'un très beau vert pomme et Vince a carrément vomi. Seule Pansy est prête à recommencer ! Moi je serais plutôt pour faire des attractions un peu plus calmes finalement, qu'on y aille progressivement ! Et les copains serpys et les filles de chez les gryffys sont tout à fait d'accord avec moi !

À part deux petits débordements de magie sans baguette dans le palais des glaces et dans le train fantôme, le reste de la matinée c'est agréablement bien passée ! Bon, l'un des deux petits moments de magie c'était moi je l'avoue. Mais il faut dire que j'en avais légèrement ras le bol de ne pas trouver la sortie de ce putain de palais des glaces et de me prendre tous les miroirs en plein nez. Au bout d'un moment mes nerfs ont laché et si mon Harry n'avait pas été tout près pour me calmer, ils auraient eu plus que trois miroirs fêlés les gérants du parc ! Ensuite pour le train fantôme ce n'est pas moi mais Harry lui-même ! Mais il avait une bonne excuse : quelle idée de mettre un mannequin à la tête de Voldy pour faire peur au gens ! Pour nous les traumatisés de la guerre l'effet était réussi ! À tel point que mon amour l'a fait exploser ! Bien fait !

Après déjeuner, nous avons fait les deuxièmes montagnes russes mais cette fois-ci j'ai adoré. J'avais comme l'impression d'être sur mon balai ! Le reste de la journée aurait pu passé tout aussi tranquilement jusqu'à ce qu'on passe devant un stand de tir à la carabine. En effet, parmi les lots à gagner, il y avait de magnifiques dragons en peluche de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Et en voyant le dragon noir aux yeux verts, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il pourrait plaire à mon Harry. Un petit coup d'oeil vers celui-ci me confirme que le dragon l'intéresse alors ni une ni deux je vais le lui gagner. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir plu à mon amour parce que celui-ci se met également en tête de gagner. C'est une bataille sans merci qui commence entre nous deux comme du temps de Poudlard où nous nous battions pour le vif d'or. Finalement, le tenant du stand, excédé et parce qu'au bout de 30 minutes aucun de nous deux n'avait gagné (pour une fois que j'arrive à égalité avec mon amour) nous offre le lot de notre choix. J'opte donc pour le dragon que j'avais repéré pour Harry et au moment où je tends mon cadeau à mon amour, celui-ci me tend un magnfique dragon blanc aux yeux bleus ! Nous nous sommes regardés pendant de longues secondes avant d'éclater de rire. En fait nous avions tous deux pensé exactement à la même chose en voyant ces dragons. Et nous nous sommes battus pour nous offrir chacun la même chose ! J'entends déjà les filles dire « Comme c'est mignon ! » ou « C'est d'un romantique ! » et gnagnagna ! Ok ça fait poufsouffle et alors ?! Je l'aime ! Y'a rien de plus à dire ! Et si vous continuez à vous foutre de notre gueule comme ça je boude ! Et bien voilà, t'as gagné Blaise, je boude ! ... Enfin jusqu'à ce que Harry vienne déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Pas fou non plus, je vais pas gâcher notre journée à tous les deux pour ça ?

Le reste de l'après-midi se fait de découvertes en découvertes : les barbapapas, les pommes d'amour, le palais du rire, les circuits d'eau (vous savez ceux où à la fin d'une grande descente vous êtes aspergés de tous les côtés par de grands jets d'eau), les autos-tamponneuses, etc ... Mais au fur et à mesure que la fin de cette journée approche, je vois une lueur triste dans les yeux de mon amour. Quand je lui demande si ça va, il me répond avec un faible sourire que tout va bien mais je ne suis pas dupe. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le tire à part du groupe pour lui demander ce qui le rend si triste.

« C'est la dernière journée du pari et demain, chacun va reprendre sa vie de son côté, toi aussi ... »

Alors c'était ça qui le chagrinait ?! Il a peur qu'après cette soirée, tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous ces derniers jours disparaisse ? Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne le quitterai pas, qu'après avoir perdu 2 ans loin de lui, même si ça ne fait que quelques jours que l'on forme un couple, moi je ne veux plus vivre loin de lui. C'est alors que le souvenir de la conversation du matin avec les filles au sujet des légendes des parcs d'attraction me revient. Plus particulièrement celle à propos de la grande roue. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, dans l'histoire il y a un baiser au sommet de la roue et une promesse d'éternité. Mouais très guimauve tout ça mais c'est la seule idée qui me vient à l'esprit pour le rassurer. Je l'attrape alors par le bras pour nous diriger vers la fameuse grande roue (en même temps elle n'est pas difficile à trouver c'est la plus grande attraction du parc) tout en jetant aux autres :

« Désolés de vous laisser comme ça mais on a une légende de la grande roue à accomplir ! Il en va de notre avenir à Harry et moi ! Les filles comprendrons ! »

Puis nous courrons vers l'attraction, enfin je tire un Harry perplexe derrière moi. Finalement après quelques minutes de queue, nous montons enfin tous les deux dans la cabine. Durant toute l'attente, Harry n'a cessé de me demander pourquoi je tenais absolument « maintenant » à monter dans cette « stupide roue » comme j'avais si bien dis le matin alors que je ne voulais pas y monter car je trouvais ça trop « gamin ». Mais une fois installés dans la cabine, je le presse contre moi et attaque son cou par de légers baisers papillons. Au moins, ainsi, il ne me pose plus de questions et les seuls sons qui sortent de sa bouche sont des soupirs et des gémissements. Et au moment même où nous arrivons au sommet, je m'empare de ses lèvres dans un baiser aussi vertigineux que le point de vue. Enfin je suppose que le point de vue doit l'être mais, là, je suis beaucoup trop occupé à redécouvrir le goût de Harry et jouer de ma langue avec la sienne pour y faire attention. Quand finalement nous nous séparons essoufflés, je consens à répondre à ses questions :

« Ce matin, Hermione, Ginny et Pansy m'ont parlé d'une légende japonnaise à propos de la grande roue. On raconte que si deux personnes s'embrassent au sommet de la roue quand le jour rejoint la nuit, ces deux personnes seront un couple heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. C'est pour ça que je t''ai emmené ici. Harry, cette semaine nous a permis de nous retrouver ou plutôt de nous trouver enfin. J'ai réalisé que plus jamais je ne voulais être loin de toi. »

Malheureusement, le voyage est cours dans la grande roue et à peine je venais de lui dire ces mots que nous avons dû quitter l'attraction. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui me tire par le bras pour m'entraîner à l'écart de la foule. Quand nous arrivons enfin dans un endroit tranquille, il se jette dans mes bras et m'embrasse d'un baiser passionné auquel je réponds volontiers. Puis il se détache de moi et me demande intimidé :

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, tu serais d'accord, si je te le demande maintenant, pour vivre avec moi même si ça ne fait que deux jours que nous sommes officiellement en couple ?

- Est-ce que tu me le demandes ?

- ... Oui ! » Murmure-t-il les yeux baissés.

Je crois que cette fois-ci je suis mort et au paradis ! Si, si je vous jure ! Je suis au paradis et un ange vient de m'annoncer que j'allait vivre pour l'éternité avec lui ! Quoi ? Comment ça je suis pas mort ? Comment ça il ne m'a pas promis l'éternité ? Mais passer mes jours avec lui c'est tout comme ! Et si ce n'est pas une promesse d'éternité qu'il vient de me faire et bien j'y remédierai d'ici peu ! Mais, tout d'abord, on a une vie de couple à mener et pour cela je dois lui donner une réponse avant que la peur que je lis dans son regard ne lui fasse croire que je refuse.

« Harry ! Bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi ! Je veux passer toute ma vie dans tes bras »

**Epilogue :** _POV de Harry_

Je suis là debout devant un miroir plein-pied repensant aux évènements des derniers mois qui me conduisent ici, dans cette antichambre à attendre le début de la cérémonie. Notre cérémonie de mariage. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier que je tomberais amoureux de ma Némésis et qu'aujourd'hui, jour de la saint Valentin, serait le jour de notre mariage, je l'aurais traité de fou !

Mais les faits sont là : je suis bien là devant ce miroir à vérifier les derniers détails de ma tenue de mariage : une robe de sorcier verte (de la couleur de mes yeux) aux broderies ors et en dessous une chemise noire et un pantalon noire. Et dans quelques minutes je ne serais plus Harry James Potter mais Harry James Potter-Malfoy.

Tant de chemin parcouru avant d'arriver enfin au bonheur. Pendant cinq ans, ce qui nous a uni était notre haine de l'autre. Puis nous nous sommes cherchés par obsession avant de comprendre que l'attirance que nous avions l'un envers l'autre n'était plus de la haine mais bel et bien de l'amour. Mais la guerre nous a séparé, même si nous faisions parti du même camp. Le jour de la bataille finale, lorsque j'ai vu mon ange se battre contre ses propres parents, j'ai eu peur. Peur de le perdre. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris mes sentiments pour lui. Et cet amour est devenu ma force. Parce que je voulais que mon ange vive heureux, si possible avec moi à ses côtés, j'ai trouvé en moi la force de vaincre Voldemort. Mais pour cela j'ai dû puiser dans mes dernières réserve d'énergie. Et quand j'ai finalement réussi à terrasser le mage noir, je me suis écroulé à mon tour, vidé.

Je suis resté pendant un mois dans un coma magique pour récupérer. Quand un mois plus tard je suis sorti de Ste Mangouste, chacun avait refait sa vie et mon ange était parti faire des études de création-mode en France. Je suis alors devenu joueur de quidditch professionnel, les horreurs de la guerre m'ayant dégoutté du métier d'auror. Même si mon ange blond était loin de moi, je ne parvenais pas à l'oublier. Devant mon état quasi dépressif, mes meilleurs amis ont cherché à savoir pourquoi j'étais si triste. Alors je leur ai tout raconté, tout avoué de mes sentiments pour Drago Malfoy. J'aurais cru qu'ils m'en auraient voulu mais au contraire ils avaient l'air soulagés. Soulagés que je me sois enfin aperçu que je l'aimais. Que je l'aime.

Puis, il y a eu cette journée de « commémoration » organisée en l'honneur de notre promotion. Quand je l'ai revu après ces deux années, j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments pour lui étaient loin d'avoir disparus, non ils étaient encore plus forts qu'auparavant. Et nous avons fait ce pari et joué cette partie de quidditch. Que nous, l'équipe des gryffondors, avons gagné comme chaque fois lors de notre scolarité. Mais peu m'importait la victoire, le principal était que j'avais la chance de passer une semaine avec lui, à apprendre à le connaître encore plus et qui sait peut-être enfin me rapporcher de lui.

Cette semaine avait été riche en émotion. Tout d'abord la découverte de son homosexualité, puis les avances qu'il m'a faites, notre première dispute, notre premier baiser, notre première fois. Et quelle première fois ! Il a été si doux, si tendre. Et pourtant j'avais été plutôt odieux avec lui deux jours plus tôt. Quelle idée d'avoir invité Lucas. Ron et Hermione m'avaient pourtant dit que mon coéquipier était attiré par moi mais moi j'ai rien vu de la soirée. Je n'avais même pas remarqué avoir gémi lorsqu'il m'a fait ce suçon. C'est Mione qui m'en a reparlé le lendemain, quand elle m'a passé un savon. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant blesser mon ange ce soir-là. Mais au cours d'une explication que j'ai eu avec lui à propos de cette soirée, je lui ai fait comprendre que lorsque Lucas m'a fait le suçon, j'étais encore sous l'effet du baiser que mon ange m'avait donné. J'étais alors en train de m'imaginer que c'était de nouveau mon ange qui me torturait le cou. D'où mon gémissement. Et c'est pour la même raison que je n'ai pu mentir lorsque Lucas m'avait demandé si j'avais apprécié. Puis il y a eu cette journée au parc d'attraction et sa déclaration au sommet de la grande roue. Si au cours de la journée, j'avais de plus en plus peur de le perdre, après cette déclaration tous mes doutes ce sont envolés !

Finalement, la semaine s'est transformée en 8 jours pour nous deux et nos amis qui nous ont aidés le lendemain de la journée au parc à déménager les affaires de mon ange de son appartement (il avait revendu le manoir car il en gardait trop de mauvais souvenirs) à ma maison. Notre maison.

Pour me rapprocher de mon ange, j'ai fini le championnat avec mon équipe de quidditch avant d'accepter le poste de professeur en défense contre les forces du mal que Dumbledore m'avait proposé. Comme le magasin de Drago se situe à Pré-au-Lard, au moindre temps libre je peux aller le rejoindre.

Et les semaines ont passé. Le jour de mon anniversaire, mon ange m'a offert les deux plus beaux cadeaux qui soient. Quand je suis rentré de ma journée de travail, je l'ai trouvé nu sur notre lit lui-même recouvert de pétales de roses rouges. Le seul éclairage de la pièce venait des dizaines de bougies posées çà et là créant une atmosphère tamisée et sensuelle tout en dégageant un doux parfum de cannelle. Un dieu ! Voilà ce à quoi j'ai pensé en le voyant ainsi alangui. Je m'étais alors débarrassé de mes vêtements et allongé à ses cotés.

« Harry pour ton anniversaire, je suis tout à toi, je suis tien ! »

Quand on sait que dans toutes ses relations il avait toujours été le dominant, que personne n'avait pu le prendre, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse m'offrir et la nuit commençait à peine. Je lui ai fait l'amour calquant mes gestes sur les souvenirs de notre première fois pour ne pas qu'il ait mal et suivant à la fois ses conseils et mes instincts. Nous avons encore fait l'amour deux fois alternant les positions. Et alors que Morphée nous attirait dans ses bras, mon ange s'est brusquement relevé.

« Harry ne t'endors pas tout de suite, je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton deuxième cadeau ! »

Je l'ai regardé farfouiller dans son bureau pendant que je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit puis il est revenu vers moi. Il s'est agenouillé et a ouvert un écrin de velours noir contenant la chevalière des Malfoy en me disant :

« Harry, lorsque j'ai accepté de vivre avec toi, je t'ai dit également que je voulais passer toute ma vie dans tes bras. Je veux même plus que ça ! Je te veux toi pour le restant de mes jours et pour l'éternité même. Malgré nos désaccords, et Merlin sait combien nous nous sommes disputés au début de notre relation, je suis prêt à tout pour continuer à vivre à tes côtés. Je t'aime. Je veux vivre jusqu'à ma mort avec toi et élever nos enfants. Et toi Harry, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? »

Je me suis alors écroulé à genoux, en pleurs. Et j'ai dit oui. Quand il a passé la chevalière à mon doigt, je n'arrêtais pas de lui répéter les mêmes mots : « oui » et « je t'aime ». Nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit ce soir-là.

J'aurais aimé que l'on se marie tout de suite mais il y avait le mariage de Ron et Hermione à célébrer en premier ainsi que celui de Blaise et Seamus. Puis il y a eu le défilé présentant la nouvelle collection de mon ange où j'étais le principal mannequin. D'ailleurs ma tenue de mariage ainsi que celle de Drago sont toutes deux les produits phares de cette collection. Et un mois avant le mariage nous avons eu cette dispute qui a failli tout annuler.

Nous nous étions déjà disputés à cause des nos futurs enfants, il refusait d'en adopter mais ce n'est que lorsque nous avons appris que les grossesses masculines étaient possibles qu'il a alors envisagé l'éventualité future de concevoir un enfant avec moi. Finalement c'est lui le premier qui m'a demandé un jour de tout faire pour que l'un de nous deux tombe « enceint ». Mais cette fois-là, peu de temps après le jour de l'an, alors que nous préparions la liste des invités, il s'est énervé lorsque j'ai insisté pour que nous invitions Lucas. La dispute s'est envenimée comme toujours entre nous deux, avec nos deux caractères forts. Un mot en entrainant un autre, j'en suis venu à dire que nous avions peut-être précipité les choses.

« Tu veux annuler le mariage ? Pour Lucas ? Et bien soit, puisque tu as fait ton choix, il n'y a plus de mariage comme ça plus de problème de liste ! »

Et il est parti. Mais quel con j'ai été ce soir là d'avoir dit une chose pareille. J'avais à peine prononcé cette phrase horrible que je l'avais regretté. Et il est parti. Je ne l'ai pas revu avant deux jours. Il s'était réfugié chez Blaise et Seamus et c'était ce dernier qui m'avait renseigné de l'endroit où je pouvais trouver mon ange, l'homme de ma vie. Nos deux amis nous ont laissés seuls dans leur salon. Je me suis alors agenouillé devant toi et je me suis excusé.

« Pardon Drago ! Mon ange, s'il te plaît, pardonnes-moi ! Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser ! Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir blessé encore une fois à cause de lui ! Je n'avais pas vu, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû remarquer que tu étais encore marqué par cette soirée du « action ou vérité » ! Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais, pardonnes-moi ! Est-ce que ... est-ce que tu veux toujours m'épouser ? »

Il m'a répondu que oui il voulait plus que tout m'épouser et qu'il s'excusait lui aussi parce qu'il était normal que je veuille que mes amis soient auprès de moi à notre mariage. Puis nous nous sommes embrassés et sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent, nous avons transplané directement dans notre chambre sans un mot pour Blaise ou Seamus mais je suis sûr qu'ils auront compris. Cette fois-là encore, la réconciliation a été des plus exquises et des plus torrides (d'ailleurs les draps étaient dans un tel état, déchirés de partout, que nous avons dû les mettre directement à la poubelle le lendemain). Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est après cette nuit que j'ai changé, que mon corps a changé.

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je n'entends pas Ron pénétrant dans la pièce.

« Alors, nerveux ?

- Non Ron pas nerveux, heureux !

_- _Tant mieux parce qu'on attend plus que toi ! »

Là d'un coup je me sens un peu plus nerveux ! Ron sort prendre sa place près de l'autel en tant que témoin et lorsque j'entends les premières notes de la musique qui accompagne mon entrée dans la grande salle de Poudlard, je sors de l'antichambre. En face de moi je peux voir Dumbledore qui présidera la cérémonie avec à sa droite mes deux témoins et meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione Weasley, et à la droite de notre ancien directeur se tient l'ange de ma vie, accompagné de ces deux témoins Pansy et Blaise. Merlin qu'il est beau ! Dans cette robe de sorcier argentée avec des broderies bleues, il ressemble vraiment à un ange.

Je n'ai rien vu de la cérémonie finalement, trop perdu dans les yeux orages de mon aimé. Je comprends que nous sommes mariés, lorsque Dumbledore prononce les mots :

« Je vous déclare uni à jamais par les liens magiques du mariage sorcier. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié ! »

A croire que mon ange a attendu ce moment depuis le début de la cérémonie (ou mon entrée dans la salle il m'avait dit le jour du défilé que me voir dans cette tenue l'excitait au plus au point) vu la passion qu'il met dans ce baiser. Enfin moi non plus je n'arrive pas à me retenir et pourtant il va falloir que je fasse un sacré effort sur moi-même si je ne veux pas choquer nos invités en lui faisant l'amour à même le sol de la grande salle ! Finalement nous avons réussi à nous séparer et d'un geste de la main Dumbledore fait disparaître les bancs et l'autel de la cérémonie pour faire place aux tables et au buffet de notre repas de mariage.

La soirée se passe comme dans un rêve et après avoir valsé et festoyé, mon ange m'attire dans le parc de Poudlard. Il me tend alors une petite boite qui contient une chaine en or et un pendentif fait d'un H et d'un D entrelacés. Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour lui et je le lui dis mais je préfère attendre que nous soyions seuls tous les deux dans le lit de la suite nuptiale que nous avons prise dans un hôtel des Bahamas pour le lui donner. Il me fait alors un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il attendra et, au sourire qu'il m'adresse, je comprends que, sitôt le dessert avalé et quelques pas de valse effectués pour le plaisir de nos invités, nous transplanerons directement dans notre chambre. J'espère seulement que mon cadeau lui fera plaisir. Mais après tout c'est lui-même qui a pris la décision d'essayer de faire un petit Malfoy-Potter. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, ce soir je lui annonce que la nuit de notre réconciliation a porté ses fruits et que dans maintenant huit mois nous serons tous les deux papas !

_Fin_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis un peu triste que cette fic soit finie mais je n'ai rien à y ajouter de plus sinon je crois que l'histoire perdrait son charme. Déjà j'espère que l'épilogue ne vous décevra pas trop._

_Annonce :_ _j'ai actuellement une autre fiction en cours et en ligne : « Le sauveur » avec le couple Harry/Drago post Poudlard (ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue du tome 7) Et j'ai une nouvelle idée qui prendra forme bientôt en un one-shot qui s'intitulera « Playboy café » ce sera d'ailleurs un UA avec toujours le même couple (on change pas une équipe qui gagne) soit Harry/Drago. Voili-voilou !_

_À la prochaine !_


End file.
